


Baby I'd Give You My World

by WasabiMalec



Series: The "Safe Haven" AU Universe [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Artist!Magnus, Companion Piece, Deleted Scenes, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Death, Missing Scene, Open Up Everything's Waiting For You, Past Relationship(s), Prequel, Proud Magnus Bane, Safe Haven, Single Parent Magnus Bane, Small Towns, Strangers to Lovers, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiMalec/pseuds/WasabiMalec
Summary: What was happening with Magnus duringOpen Up, Everything's Waiting for You?******I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU READ"Open Up, Everything's Waiting for You"BEFORE YOU READ THIS. A lot of it won't make sense if not.*******





	1. /Preface: Losing Feeling is Getting Old

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO OUT THERE, MALEC LOVERS! 
> 
> What is this monster I've created? Well, this is me basically missing my old fic and wanting to see if I could add anything to it because I love this universe where they exist. There was a real comfort and love I had for that first fic I wrote. It was my first escape into writing and really seeing that I could bring words and a story together. But I also loved taking this specific plot line and making it a Malec plotline. BECAUSE IT'S WHAT THEY DESERVE. 
> 
> So I present to you Baby, I'd Give You My World, a companion piece to my previous Safe Haven AU fic that depicts Magnus's side of the story. This will have a lot more Magnus, Max and Raf, Catarina, but still plenty of Alec. I am really excited to fill in more gaps with this story and keep up the love and fluff and give us all cavities. 
> 
> And yes, the title for this is the lyrics just before the ones I used for the title of "Open Up":  
>  _If I could, baby I'd give you my world_  
>  Open up, everything's waiting for you
> 
> I LOVE FLEETWOOD MAC, I LOVE MALEC, LET'S DO THIS THANG! xo Wasabi
> 
> PS: I own none of the characters or plots or anything from safe haven or shadowhunters. I'm a poor student, please don't sue me.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
>  **Preface:** Magnus reflects on his new purpose in life.  
>  (this preface place approx. 5 years before the start of "Open Up, Everything's Waiting for You" but the rest of the fic will follow the movie timeline; Chapter title if from idontwanttobeyouanymore by Billie Eilish, a goddamn queen)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night was quiet, like so many nights in Southport. The familiarity of water crashing gently against the dock and the occasional sound of a bird or car reverberated through the silence. The sky was clear, stars dancing around as they gleamed and lit up the dark blues of nighttime.

With a deep inhale, Magnus brought his mug back to his lips and let the taste of chamomile travel through him. He knew he was tired and should be sleeping but his mind kept moving around, jostling up thoughts and emotions. 

But he was okay. He felt okay. More okay than he had felt in too long. 

It had been almost two months since he lost his dear friend and the bruise on his heart still hurt. The memories of their final days in Southport still lingered in his mind, particularly when he looked over at the dock. Seeing Ragnor so frail and vulnerable was vastly unlike the man he knew, despite the jokes he made to lighten up his prognosis. But Ragnor also boasted his acceptance in those last moments, knowing that he had gotten so much of what he wanted from this world and he urged Magnus to do the same. 

To stop wallowing his pain and loneliness and just _live_. And more importantly, love. 

Maybe it was those words ringing in his head that guided him into taking Max and Rafael in. He had thought about being a father before, wistfully when he was with Camille maybe, but he never expected the circumstance that landed these two in his lap. 

But they were his now. His children, his boys. The papers were all signed, and his family grew in the matter of days. Despite his excitement, he couldn’t quell the nervousness that maybe he couldn’t take care of them or wouldn’t be what they needed. 

However, the certainty of Catarina’s reassuring words about the connection and instant love between them was a reminder he would play over and over. The boys were now sleeping peacefully in the house, wrapped up safely in the blankets of their beds. After the first couple nights of fitful sleep for baby Max and nightmares for Rafael, their comfort with their new home was clear in both wake and rest.

There had been a hole inside of Magnus before. It was gaping and violent and it nearly destroyed him. Ragnor did everything he could to tame his self-deprecation but then the loss of his dear friend made his anguish hurt even more. 

Magnus couldn’t be certain what drew him to these boys and how he was so filled with determination to keep them safe. It was as if after all the loss he faced, he needed a new purpose, a new devotion. Something to care for and put his love towards. 

While he thought it may have been a romantic partner, the adorable laughs of Max and the thoughtfulness of Rafael had stolen his heart. 

And now, here he was. The father of both of them, living in the sleepy seaside town of Southport. 

Life had brought him here. Unexpected circumstances landed him in this place in time.

But as Magnus looked out on the quiet docks, boats bobbing in the water as moonlight washed over the town, finality coursed through him. 

He smiled, a genuine one that nearly made his cheeks hurt. He was truly happy. It was a feeling he missed so dearly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. A Rush at the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: A Rush at the Beginning -- set during the day of Alec's arrival in Southport 
> 
> (chapter title is from the Louvre by Lorde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE DELAY! But here is the chapter 1 of this series! Other chapters are more planned out so hopefully I can crank this out. I am in grad school and I also work so time isn't always there but this is my comfort activity so I guarantee you I will not abandon this. Same with my other series, I've been bouncing around ideas for that one and I think I've made a final decision. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!! I appreciate all the love and excitement so much! It gives me life and makes me feel great. Thank you so much for reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky as summer continued to unveil itself. Schools were already out in Southport so Max and Rafael were relishing every second of freedom that they could. Magnus watched them play merrily with a frisbee in the front yard as he finished his coffee. Savoring his last sip, he locked up the house and guided the boys across the road to the store, the bold orange building nestled right next to his beloved art school.

His classes for the summer had started the week before and the joy of sharing the gift of art with his students never ceased. Occasionally, Max and Raf would join him in the school but Magnus was adamant about letting them enjoy their spare time during the summer. 

The boys skipped ahead of him as they entered the store, the small bell above the door ringing as Magnus was greeted with the sight of Maia at the register. She was highlighting one of her marine biology textbooks and reading intently. 

Her dedication to school was something Magnus really admired, and he was glad the boys could witness it as well. When she wasn’t in school or working part-time at the diner across town, she helped him out at the store while he worked at the school. 

“Good morning, my dear. How’s it been today?” 

Maia looked up from her book as the boys ran to give her a hug, one she embraced with wide open arms. 

“Not too bad. It’s been pretty quiet despite the morning fishing crowd.”

Magnus smiled gently as he watched the boys run to the fridge for a juice before rambling back to Maia, sitting on their makeshift chairs behind the counter with her.

“Wonderful. You think you all will be fine during my classes? I can check wi—” 

“Magnus. Honestly, you do this every time. We can handle the bus crowds. There’s only two coming in today anyways.” 

Max perked up, his face just barely reaching the counter without his stepstool. 

“Yeah, Papa! We can do it.” 

Tenderness overcame Magnus at the sincerity on his son’s face as he ruffled his hair slightly. Interstate buses came through Southport pretty frequently and luckily provided his store with steady influxes of business. He finished with lovingly hassling them and strode through the door that connected the store to the art school. 

Walls lined with various food household items were now colorful surfaces filled with artwork. 

This space was such a comfort to him. It was the room that allowed him to share his truest love with people and express himself fully. Magnus felt so lucky that he was able to set up a place like this in Southport, allowing him to continue with his passion while he cared for his family.

As Magnus began to gather some painting supplies for his upcoming class, as well as set up the pottery wheels for his teenage students, he thought about how this school came about. He initially started working in the store when he moved to Southport and after becoming very close with the owner, inherited it when he retired and moved to Florida. 

But the building next to it, the location of his beloved school…that seemed like an absolute stroke of fate. It used to be a typical souvenir shop and within a week of signing over the store to him, a “Location for Sale” sign popped up in the gorgeous blue building next door. 

The space wasn’t huge, but it mesmerized him immediately with possibilities. The owner was motivated to sell quickly so Magnus soon was able to have a place for work and for his passion. It didn’t take long for the two sides to come together and the town to fully embrace the opening of an art school. He had classes all through the year, for children and adults, and the people in town really seemed to enjoy his contribution to Southport. 

Sometimes, it was difficult for Magnus to believe but things can fall into place. 

Three local teenagers he adored came in at 11, heading straight for the pottery wheels after greeting Magnus with smiling faces. Soon after, younger kids began to be dropped off by their parents and took their spots at easels along the wall of the school. 

Magnus really loved to let the kids’ imaginations flourish on their own, so he always set broad themes of what to paint and let their minds take them further. Today, he set the overarching concept as the ocean and the kids all hollered with excitement as they dipped their paintbrushes and began. Magnus smiled down the row as he watched whales, waves, boats and so much more slowly paint their way across their canvases. 

Outside, he could hear a medley of voices nearby and he reasoned that the one of the buses must have arrived. The noise trickled in to the school but none of his students seemed to mind. 

One of Magnus’s favorite students, a young, quiet girl named Madzie, smiled at Magnus when he came over. 

“I like your shirt, Magnus. It’s pretty. I want to make the ocean look like that.” 

He laughed happily as he glanced down at his outfit, including his shimmering purple shirt with gold swirls. 

“What a marvelous ocean that will be, Madzie.” He crouched down beside her as he helped her mix colors to create the perfect shade of purple. Magnus had always been pleased with Madzie’s work. She clearly had an eye for color and movement and she always portrayed it in her paintings. 

Letting her continue on, he rose up and continued to observe his students with fondly as he relished in the contentment teaching brought him. Small shrieks of excitement and laughter were permeating through the room and he felt so thrilled to create this environment for them.

Then he felt it. A small pinprick in the back of his neck. Like some invisible force was surrounding him slowly. 

Magnus quickly glanced around the room before he noticed a figure at the window. A man gazing into the school with a pensive look on his face. 

And… _wow_. What an incredibly good-looking man he was. 

His height struck Magnus immediately, along with his mess of dark hair and inquisitive eyes that looked like some gorgeous medley of color. The backpack on his back and slightly rumpled clothes confirmed to Magnus that he must be one of the bus passengers, and that he’d just been in the store with that coffee in his hand. 

What he thought was first just a man peering in on an art class was actually a man with wide eyes looking directly at him. His expression seemed slightly lost but still captivating and Magnus felt their gazes lock together. A rush ran through his blood as their eyes met. Magnus couldn’t compel himself to look away if he tried. It’s not often that a man so angelic-looking strolled through Southport, so he wanted to get his fill. 

Neither of them seemed willing to look away and Magnus silently prayed that his eyeliner was as perfect as he remembered this morning. Taking a risk, he smiled effortlessly at the man because it was getting difficult to not do so. Maybe if they were directly in front of each other, Magnus would throw in a flirtatious comment but that tingling feeling through his body made it difficult to move. 

Magnus saw the smallest quirk of the man’s lips as he regarded Magnus with a last look and turned towards the end of the dock. Magnus continued watching him for a moment, taking in the length of his legs and the delicate movement of muscles in his body. 

For a moment, he almost thought to himself that he felt more than just a physical attraction. There was a look in that man’s eyes that Magnus couldn’t forget. There was a longing, a hopefulness, even a desperation. But for what?

Magnus saw him lean against the dock as he looked out at the water in solitude and he almost felt his feet urge him to go outside. But before he could make such a leap, one of the kids had called to him for more paint and the moment was lost. 

The man would board his bus soon and be on to his next destination. This town was a passing point for most people, a place to stay for a short time before moving along to where they really wanted to go. A man like that likely had somewhere more important or exciting to be. 

He tried to not look so forlorn as he returned to his class, mentally berating himself for being enamored with someone he locked gazes with for seconds. 

Magnus could only hope that the man’s beauty was matched by a gentle heart and mind. What a gift it would be to fall for someone like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. The World's Still Spinning 'Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Someone Magnus never expects to see again appears. (Set during Ch 4 and Ch 5 of Open Up)
> 
> * Chapter title is from Champagne Supernova by Oasis, one of my favorite songs ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, WHAT'S THIS! 
> 
> Yes an unexpected, eager update of this story. This definitely won't be a consistent pattern but I was honestly so eager to write this chapter so I just had to do it. I really hope you enjoy it and I am so grateful for all the love I've been receiving. Every comment, kudos, and bookmark means the world to me. I really hope I am adding something to this universe that you are enjoying. 
> 
> And yes, I shamelessly made Magnus a Toni Morrison and pinot noir fan. No personal influence there (hehe). 
> 
> NOW PLEASE ENJOY THE MEETING OF OUR MEN FROM MAGNUS'S POV! 
> 
> xxxxx

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a peculiar thing to think that one could feel so at home in such a tiny room.

But alas, in this enclosed space with shelves filled with paint cans, Magnus felt comfort. Surrounded by the endless possibility of what these colors could create would always be an inspiration. 

Except when he was doing inventory. Like right now. 

Magnus glanced around at the cans and took diligent notes of what needed to be replenished for the next week. Despite the menial task, he let his eyes dance across the various hues around him and think about what he could paint in the future. There hasn’t been a lot of time for him to paint freely in the past few months. He usually could find pockets of time, often at night or in the early morning, but it seems like his mind hasn’t been willing to make the effort. 

He was certain he was in some kind of funk but wasn’t sure how to get out of it. That’s the thing about inspiration; it was such a fickle thing. It came and went at its own accord, and often surprised you when it arrived. You’re never truly prepared fo—

_“Papa! Can you come in here please?”_

Magnus heard Max’s voice call to him from the store, so he tossed his clipboard to the side as he made his way through the shared door between the two buildings. 

And as he traversed into the store and walked up to the counter, he saw the last person he expected to ever see again. 

His eyes widened slightly but Magnus recovered quickly from the shock as he took in the man who had been standing in the window two days before. His stature was even more striking up close and as Magnus moved closer to the counter, his steps slowed while his body was trying to register what was happening. 

This couldn’t really be happening, right?

Luckily, his charm and wit were always two steps ahead of him. “What did you need, Max? Is this handsome customer giving you any trouble?”

He listened to Max explain how the man was looking for paint, but Magnus couldn’t move his eyes away from the blush slowly rising on his features. Pink poured over his skin like a flower slowly blooming. 

Magnus instructed Max to retrieve the swatch of paint samples from the school while he continued to ring up the man’s items. He tried to focus on typing in the prices instead of the humming feeling that coursed through his body. 

Needing to say something, Magnus looked back at the man. “I’m surprised you’re still here. Most of the bus passengers are in town for about 10 minutes and then they’re more than ready to leave.” He pulled out a bag to place the items in until he finally heard a low voice break through the quiet. 

“You…you remember me?” 

This man was clearly not in the possession of a mirror because Magnus doubted he was the first person unable to get him out of his mind. 

As Magnus shamelessly flirted with him a bit more, he observed as the man stumbled through an explanation of why he was still in town, and that he would be around for a while. 

Wanting to give some warmth to a man who looked like he needed it, Magnus extended his hand. “I’m Magnus, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

The man brought his hand up to Magnus’s and warm skin met for a moment. “Hi…Alec.”

Alec. Alexander. Finally, a name to pair with the heavenly face he may or may not have been thinking about recently. 

Magnus continued to speak amicably with Alec, who seemed to be a man of few words. He kept his eyes low, but Magnus couldn’t unsee those heady glimpses Alec was stealing for himself. 

As Max rambled back in and handed the booklet to Alec, Magnus couldn’t help but smile at Alec’s willingness to paint his walls blue based on his son’s suggestion. He looked down at Max with such a kind-heartedness and struck Magnus fiercely.

Max came to stand at his side again as Alec gathered his things and said his goodbyes. Magnus felt excitement course through him at the potential of seeing him again so soon, and not just in his imagination. 

Just as he was walking to the door, a lightbulb lit up in his mind. 

“Grab a book before you go! We have a bunch of books that tourists leave behind so we leave them out for customers.” Max tacked on some of his own excitement as Alec knelt down to pick up one of the books at the top of the pile. 

Once he got back to his feet, Alec locked gazes with him for a final time while thanking him and the hazel of Alec’s eyes finally registered in Magnus’s mind. Such an extraordinary mix of color which he hoped could speak to the man underneath. 

The thrill of seeing Alec again wouldn’t fade for the rest of the day after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus’s mood was significantly more lifted the next morning as he made his way towards the store with the boys. As they went on their way to play around the docks, Magnus greeted Maia before bending down towards the book basket. He had some extra time before his classes today so he wanted to embrace some quiet with a good book.

His fingers danced through the various books in the basket, his mind searching for a particular title. It had been ages since he reread Frankenstein and there was a quote he couldn’t remember exactly. 

But as he searched through for the book, it was nowhere to be found. Magnus was surprised, it had been in there for 3 years, never touched by a bus passenger and only occasionally borrowed by people in town. 

Trying not to fret too much about its whereabouts, he grabbed the wrinkled copy of Beloved by Toni Morrison and made his way to his desk in the school. The plush leather of the chair welcomed him as he opened the book, while also making sure he could see the dock through the window. 

The warm embrace of the words on the page were a blessing with how they discussed pain, hardship, and love. There were few authors he adored more than Toni Morrison. 

__

_“There is a loneliness that can be rocked. Arms crossed, knees drawn up, holding, holding on, this motion, unlike a ship's, smooths and contains the rocker. It's an inside kind--wrapped tight like skin. Then there is the loneliness that roams. No rocking can hold it down. It is alive. On its own. A dry and spreading thing that makes the sound of one's own feet going seem to come from a far-off place.”_

Magnus really hated to think about his own loneliness, even though he occasionally let himself seep in it. While he had plenty of love in his life, romance and affection were different beasts. The lack of that still hurt him, regardless of the love he received from his boys. But he was tired of looking, he didn’t have time to look. He could only hope the universe could help him in some way. 

He heard soft footsteps approaching but he kept his eyes on his book until he heard the door between the buildings open and Max walked in with Alec in tow, his large hand grasping Max’s. 

He watched as a half-smile perked onto Alec’s lovely face, the light blush returning to his cheeks as he laid eyes on Magnus. Magnus set his book down and greeted them, brushing down his shirt as he got up. 

Magnus had to remind himself that Alexander was just here for paint. Nothing else.

Or so he thought, as Max left and Alec seemed like he was in a trance as he looked upon him. His hazel eyes were glowing as they traveled across his body. It was doing tremendous things for Magnus’s self-confidence. 

Magnus brought him back to life after a moment, chuckling as Alec stumbled over his words at a simple question. He motioned for Alec to follow as he led him to his paint closet, brushing past him gently because he could barely help himself. 

With a flip of the light switch, the closet lit up and Magnus was greeted with one of his most calming environments. 

“What color have you decided on?”

Alec leaned against the doorframe as he held out the paint booklet. “Oh, um, this one right here. Carolina Blue. Do you have this in stock?”

The moment those two words spilled out of Alec’s mouth, a shot of electricity bolted through Magnus. Of course, that had to be what he picked. 

He reached for the can as he smiled carefully, trying not to show his mystification at the forces of the universe. 

“Yes, I definitely have that one around. It’s an old favorite of mine…you may recognize it as the color this very building is painted with.”

Magnus watched as Alec’s eyes went wider at that, as if he was remembering something significant. He was nervous to ask if he was okay, but it looked as if he gathered himself. 

Guiding them out of the closet, he filled a bag with the paint, primer, and rollers. As he became sad that his time with Alec today was withering away, he took a leap and offered to help Alec paint with as much coyness as he could muster. 

He figured that a small touch on the arm might harmlessly display some interest, but the way Alec jerked away made Magnus frown. He rambled through a pass on his offer and further thanks as he moved back into the store as Magnus sauntered after him. Through the windows of the store, he could see Catarina talking to Max before she caught sight of them, her eyes inquisitive as they deciphered the encounter in front of her. 

Another charged looked passed between Magnus and Alec before Alec made his way out of the store and it filled him with emotion. There was a world living beyond his hazel hues and Magnus couldn’t stop himself from wanting to explore it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a pop, Magnus removed the cork from his bottle of pinot noir. After giving it time to breathe, he poured himself a glass and felt himself unwind from the day. Him and the boys had a late lunch, so he’d set up a spread of fruit, crackers, veggies, and dips for them on the porch. The boys insisted on playing in the yard while the sun was going down and Magnus wouldn’t have even begun to deny them.

As he took his first sip of his glass, he heard some cheerful shouts coming from outside and it brought a small smile over his face. He felt a small bit of fur brush around his feet, the telltale feeling of Chairman Meow nudging against him. Magnus grabbed him a treat from the cupboard before heading onto the porch for some more snacks and to watch the boys.

The sky was a shocking pinkish orange color as the sun fell lower over the horizon. It glazed over the town and trees and brought about a warmth through everything around them. It was one of those moments that made him so thankful that this is where he ended up. This slice of heaven along the coast. 

As Magnus leaned against the porch rail, he looked down the road and saw a familiar figure walking, swiftly realizing who Max was clamoring to before. It was impossible to not see how his t-shirt clung to his sculpted shoulders or how the colors from the sky reflected off his dark head of hair. 

Perhaps Alec felt someone watching him or something, but by utter chance, he looked back at the house and seemingly, at Magnus. Magnus lifted his hand and waved, receiving one in return from Alec before he moved along with his trek. 

What a shame that he had to walk everywhere in town. Magnus knew Southport wasn’t extraordinarily large, but it was surely an additional challenge to his day. As someone who just appeared in this town unexpectedly, Magnus doubted Alec had it in his means to get a car. 

An idea shot through him as he remembered a potential remedy for this issue, as well as a project that would help fuel some of this passion bubbling inside of him. 

That night, as the boys were tuckered out in their beds, Magnus made his way across the street to the shed next to the store. Despite the dim light and the various objects strewn about, Magnus saw it. 

Ragnor’s old bike. It hadn’t been ridden in years, but the frame was still in decent shape. A few repairs and revamping of the outside would make it look spectacular again. 

Ragnor used to love biking down the road to his house on this, trees lining his vision as the breeze hit his face. This bike needed new life and Magnus was determined to make it spectacular again. 

He spent a couple hours repairing the body of the bike, tightening screws and adding new parts to improve the frame. When his eyes fluttered lower and his muscles ached, Magnus decided to call it a night, making plans to test the wheels and paint the outside the next day. He wouldn’t go too extravagant because that didn’t seem like Alec’s personality, but he wouldn’t resist adding some of his own flair to it. 

Trudging back to the house and into his welcoming bed, Magnus embraced the comfort of his pillow after tiring himself with the repairs. Once he finished tomorrow, he would find a way to deliver it to Alec. 

A small fear inside of him flickered, praying that he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries. He truly just wanted to help Alexander, show him some kindness. There was nervousness in his presence a lot of the time and Magnus hated seeing such an expression on a beautiful face like that. 

Therefore, Magnus would try. He would try to show Alec that his smile was something beautiful and worth seeing more of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Let a Moment Take Place Without Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Let a Moment Take Place Without Running Away
> 
>  
> 
> -After Magnus delivers his gift, he's confused with Alec's reaction and thinks that all hope is lost between them- (Corresponds with Chapters 5 & 6 of Open Up)
> 
> ** Chapter title is from A Violent Noise by the xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO MY LOVES!!!!! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, this chapter was hard to right because there were too many details I wanted to perfect. Also I am in grad school and I work so life is nuts. You know how it goes with this story, based on Open Up. Fluff then angst then FLUFF then angst then FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to continue with the rest. Lots of happy fluffy times coming soon, but also the drama.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support always, every comment and kudos and everything makes me so happy and I love delivering this to this beautiful fandom. 
> 
> Hope you're having a great weekend and fall y'all xoxoxo
> 
> PS- If there are any other assault survivors out there, triggered by current events in the US, please know this: I see you, I love you, I believe you. Take care of yourself first and know that you are loved and supported. This week was extra hard for me and I hope you all feel the solidarity all around you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A new day crested over Southport and Magnus was up earlier than usual, accepting deliveries for the store while the boys slept. He would be far more alert if he hadn’t gone on a delivery of his own the night before, but he certainly enjoyed surprises and hoped to share that excitement with the bike’s recipient.

Hours earlier in the cover of darkness, Magnus tried his hardest to make sure his car made minimal noise on the road to Alec’s house, making sure his lights were off and that he drove very slowly. He leaned the bike with a note against the porch and then quickly left in his car, heart a little lighter about what he was giving Alec. It was a small gesture, really, but it was these tasks of the heart that Magnus enjoyed doing. If he could make someone’s day brighter, their lives a little easier, Magnus would always be willing.

But still, he couldn’t help but realize how strange it was to be drawn to someone so quickly. Especially since they’ve barely had any conversation that was not mostly Magnus rambling and making flirtatious comments. Comments that made Alec stutter over his words and scratch the back of his neck. 

Yet, it was that peculiar pull of his heart that led him to drive down the dark road towards Alec’s house yesterday, deep in the nighttime when the woods were surrounded with quiet. He knew that Cat had helped Alec move into Ragnor’s old place, biting back his instinctive protest at the thought of the empty walls being filled with new presence. Magnus knew the way to the house by heart. 

He let his SUV pull quietly up the road, lights turned off as he got closer. Moving quickly after putting his car in park, he lifted the bike out of his trunk and leaned it against the porch of the house, careful with how his steps tread. Placing his note on top with a smile, Magnus hurried back to his car and back towards his house, his mind reeling with anticipating about Alexander finding the bike in the morning. 

Magnus shook his head out of his memory of the night before as the delivery man held out a clipboard for him. He focused on his current task, taking note of all the new shipments for the store as the man began to unload. The sun was slowly creeping its way into morning and Magnus wondered wistfully how long it would take for Alec to come by. Damn, he should have checked with Cat about his work schedule that day.

Sharp footsteps and the clanking of a chain flooded to his ears, causing Magnus to look up and see Alec making his way towards him. The smile on Magnus’s face was instant when he saw his mess of dark hair and beautiful skin in the morning light, but confusion ran through him at the stern look on Alec’s face. And that he was _walking_ his bike instead of actually riding, which was just…strange. 

“Good morning, Alexander! That’s quite a fabulous bike you have there.”

“Did you leave this at my house last night?” 

The words came out harshly and threatened to knock Magnus over with the discontent laced through them. The furrow of Alec’s brow was set firm on his face and there was more emotion in his eyes than Magnus had seen yet. 

Fiddling with the clipboard in his hand, Magnus spoke again. “It appears I wasn’t as coy as I hoped, but yes I did. I thought it would be an easier way to get around.”

The scoff that escaped Alec’s lip was filled with contempt and it cut Magnus harshly. He was so confused, why was this not being seen as a harmless gift? He felt like he completely misjudged this whole situation, and the man in front of him. 

And now he was rambling. He hated rambling. 

“I’ve had that spare sitting around for a while, it was really no trouble for me to give it to you. I just added a little pizzazz to it because, well…that’s what I always do.” 

Magnus was desperate to laugh and break the tension, to do anything that would cut through the anger all over Alec’s face. Yet, his voice continued talking and he could barely stop it, desperate to remedy this situation. “I have to admit, this is not the reaction I was expecting at all. Most people would just say thank you.”

Those last words made something in Alec snap as he defiantly pushed the bike over to the wall of the store, leaning it against the side. His body shifted back towards Magnus, his tall frame threatening to tower over him. 

As Magnus looked into those hazel eyes, they were lit ablaze.

“I didn’t ask for this and I don’t want it. And, and…I don’t appreciate you coming to my house, in the middle of the night, to leave this there. So, I won’t say thank you for something I didn’t want.” 

Alec’s tone was angry, such a departure from what Magnus expected. He believed himself to be someone who truly respected boundaries, so it hurt to see Alec respond like this…to see how far he misstepped. 

Magnus straightened his shoulders to plea with Alec. “I never meant t—”

“I don’t want it Magnus! Okay? What do you want from me?” 

All of Alec’s anger barreled past Magnus, whipping him in the face with ferocity. He felt everything inside of him ache instantly. Of all the reactions he could have received, this was the most shocking…and the least expected. 

Magnus could feel a small batch of tears welling in his eyes but he hid them easily, too easily. 

With a clench of his jaw, he bit his words out at Alec. “At the moment? Nothing. Goodbye Alec.” 

His fists remained tight as he walked towards the school without a look back. Magnus’s mind fumed as he felt Alec’s words pierce through him over and over. 

They hurt. They hurt so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heat from the frying pan wafted in Magnus’s face as he focused closely on the eggs frying in it. The small shrieks of Max and Raf echoed behind him as they waited excitedly for their breakfast, soft music playing in the background of their ktichen

Magnus’s sleep had been terrible. Listless and unrelaxing. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about how angry he was. How he had completely misread Alec and what a fool he was for thinking someone like that wanted to be close to him. 

His pride was bruised but not as much as his heart. Sometimes, when you tried to give someone nothing but kindness, it was thrown back to you without a care. 

Once the eggs were done, he carried the pan over the boys sitting in their stools, spooning scrambled on their plates before putting the remainder on his own. 

The boys eagerly dug in to their food while Magnus took slow bites, his mind drifting. 

“Are you okay, Papa?” 

Magnus’s head turned to look at Rafael, who’s big eyes were looking at him with concern. Wanting to make sure his boys weren’t worried about him, he ran a gentle hand through Raf’s hair. 

“Just fine, my dear. Eat your breakfast.” 

Something seemed to be permutating in Raf’s eyes, but he kept eating, keeping a careful eye on him that Magnus could recognize. He really hated showing his pain to his boys, they had experienced too much of that already in their short lives. While he believed in sharing vulnerability with them, this particular situation made him want to hide how he felt. 

He’d find a way to explain to them soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning went along in a familiar fashion. Magnus and the boys went across the street to the school, Max and Raf remaining near the store with Maia inside at the register. Magnus gave them both a hug before heading to the school and prepping for his classes that day.

As he prepared, Magnus glanced occasionally out at the dock, seeing Rafael playing along its edge. Once the room was set up faster than he normally did, Magnus was struck with an urge he hadn’t had in too long. His body guided by emotion, he quickly set up a canvas and easel near the window, allowing him to keep an eye on Raf. 

It must have been at least a month since Magnus had painted, something unheard of in his world. Art was everything to him. His sanctuary, his release, his passion. Ever since his mother had put a paintbrush in his hand and showed him how to blend colors together, he had wanted to be an artist. Just like her. 

His hand was being led by the feeling bubbling inside of him since yesterday and his unfortunate encounter with Alexander. The anger in his hazel eyes was still hard to forget and it was a guiding force to what he was painting now. 

Magnus worked with dark blues and grays, mixing them into somber shades that melded on the canvas. An ocean appeared soon enough, stormy and filled with rage. 

Surely, a depiction of his own mind in the past day. 

Minutes passed by and his hand kept moving, the picture in front of him getting filled quickly and bits of anger seeping out of Magnus. He tried not to think about the source of his anger, but the universe was clearly not ready let him forget. 

As if his mind willed it, Magnus heard the door of the school open and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the unmistakable frame of Alec walking in. Even without his full gaze on him, Magnus could see the hesitance in his step and the tension in his shoulders. 

“Hi, Magnus.” 

“Alec.” Magnus clearly had some ire left in him. The name shot out of his lips with a coldness that he hated but couldn’t stop. 

Magnus kept his eyes fixed on the canvas before him, his hand still moving as it continued to work. He used every bit of energy inside of him to not take notice of Alec’s body moving incrementally closer. 

“What are you working on?” 

“Nothing in particular, just blowing off some steam.” The words spilled out with vitriol, partially Magnus’s intention and partially beyond his control. He was still upset, and he surely had plenty of pride to not let up yet. 

In his peripheral, he could see Alec inching closer until he had a view of the canvas.

“That…that’s incredible, Magnus.”

Awe was so present in his tone that Magnus could feel the fury in his hand falter for a moment, desperate to reconnect. But he wouldn’t let himself give in so easily. 

Magnus stayed silent until Alec spoke again, more conviction in his voice. “I think I owe you an apology.” 

He couldn’t help but scoff at the phrasing. “You think?”

Alec was quick to recover. “No, I know that I do. I definitely do. I kinda…just acted out at you and you didn’t deserve that…” 

The words kept pouring out, but Magnus’s eye caught sight of the dock and his fatherly instinct took precedent. Outside, he could see Rafael balancing precariously with a foot on one of the boats next to the dock. He’s done this before and he should know better. 

Barreling past Alec, Magnus quickly opened the door to the school and called out to Raf. 

“Raf! Keep two feet on the dock or in the boat please. I won’t say it again.” 

Rafael could hear the seriousness in his tone and immediately jumped into the boat, a small frown on his face. Certain he was okay, Magnus turned back into the school but lingered by the door. He had heard Alec’s words, but they didn’t do much to mend how Magnus felt. He had clearly shown his true self and his unwillingness to be around Magnus. It was a hard thing to get past. 

“You’ve made yourself clear, Alec. I won’t be a nuisance to you anymore and give you things you don’t want, even if they’re incredibly useful and well-decorated.”

“Magnus. Please, let me—” 

“It’s in the past. Don’t worry about it.” He was closing himself off, resolutely. His body mimicked his words as he crossed his arms around his torso. Magnus didn’t dare hold a gaze for too long, at the fear of that beautiful hazel sending him into a spiral. 

He would forget Alec once he left, and that was just how it would be. 

Magnus heard a deep, rough sigh as Alec moved towards the door in defeat. Magnus watched him carefully and noticed how his gaze was on the docks outside. He looked out too and suddenly, everything around him happened so quickly. They both saw as the boat bobbed roughly and knock Rafael off the bow, his head hitting the edge before his body flung into the water. 

“Rafael!” Magnus shouted in desperation and as his body began to rush over, another force dashed past him as he witnessed Alec storming towards the water and jumping in without a thought. His body moved quickly as he swam towards Rafael. The young boy was sputtering in the water, cries of anguish that made Magnus’s heart break. He ran after and stood at the dock, his mind a mixture of fear over Raf’s well-being and awe at the sheer power of Alec in this moment. 

Alec swam them back to the dock quickly, carrying Rafael on his shoulder with ease and Magnus swooped him out of the water once they reached the edge. The minute his son was in his arms, he set him down gently and checked his head with urgency. He was clearly upset but he looked to have no abrasions or injuries. Rafael kept trying to deflect eye contact, so Magnus held his face tenderly in his hands.

“Look at me, Raf. Are you okay? Does anything hurt?” 

Magnus saw the tears welling in his eyes and the telltale expression that he was trying to bury them deeper. It was always his reaction to hardship and Magnus worked tirelessly to have him stop hiding his emotions. 

“My head hurts a little.” 

One of his customers, Bat, came rushing over to them. He was a nurse who worked in the hospital and checked to see if there was anything to be concerned about. He had a gentle manner and a friendly smile as he asked Rafael questions about how he was feeling, while Magnus listened on carefully. 

Once Bat confirmed that he would be okay, Rafael said a quiet thank you before he wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus’s shoulders. Magnus rubbed his back earnestly as he carried him inside. The crowd around them had dispersed but as he turned around, one sight caught his attention immediately. 

Kneeling on the ground near a few people was a soaked Alexander, holding Max in his arms. He could see Alec whispering something in his ear and the words must have been recognized by Max, as he saw his arms tighten around Alec’s neck. Magnus felt a flash of worry about how terrified Max must have been, seeing what just happened. But looking at him now, content to be holding on to Alec like a lifeline, Magnus felt so tremendously lucky to have someone helping him. Helping all of them. 

Magnus continued to carry Rafael into the store with a hint of a smile at Alec as he passed. He hoped it was a small signal of thanks, the first of a few he would need to give Alec. All of the anger that coursed through him earlier had disappeared, not even a trace still remaining.

He had never been so happy to be wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus was stalling, and he knew it. Rafael seemed perfectly fine after his incident and quite content sitting behind the register with Maia.

He knew that the moment he stepped outside, there was so much that needed to be addressed. So much that he wanted to address, frankly. After all the emotional obstacles he had felt concerning Alec, he was eager for some calm between them. 

It seemed that time was starting now. 

As he made his way out of the store, the sight before him made his steps pause for a moment. The sun was high in the sky, gleaming over the wooden dock and down on everything upon it.

Including the impeccable body of the man currently holding Max on his shoulders. 

His clothes had slightly dried from earlier, thanks to the strength of the sun’s rays, but Magnus could still make out where the wet spots were clinging to muscle. It was incredibly hard to ignore, and he was only human. 

Even at this distance, he heard the unmistakable noise of Max laughing. It was a blissful sound after the drama of earlier. Max had one of the biggest hearts Magnus had ever seen, so maybe he should take a hint from how much he adored Alexander. 

With each step Magnus took towards the edge of the dock, he gained more sureness of what he wanted to do. It was past time to set things right and see more of the man he saw today. 

The one who leaped fearlessly into the water when someone needed help, the one who had beautiful hope in his eyes as he tried to apologize this morning. 

He deserved more. They both did. 

“Max, my dear. Please give those perfectly sculpted shoulders a rest.” 

Magnus saw the faintest of smiles on Alec’s lips as he turned around to face him, effortlessly lifting Max of his shoulders to bring him down. Eager to speak with Alec alone, he told Max to go into the store and keep his brother company. Bouncing around in his usual manner, he hurried away from them as Magnus walked closer to the wooden ledge of the dock, where he’d watched Alec stand that first morning he’d laid eyes on him. 

Magnus stood a few inches away from Alec but could already feel the vibrations passing between them. The water swayed in front of his eyes as he gathered his thoughts. Alec seemed patient enough to wait, though. He was beyond grateful for that. 

“Thank you.” It didn’t seem like enough words for the monumental act Alec performed earlier, but it was the only place he could start. 

“It was no problem at all, really. I’m glad I could help.” 

And humble, too. Surely, this man would be the death of him. 

“Really, thank you. You acted so quickly to help Raf and then, you spent all that time with Max to make sure he wouldn’t be afraid his brother got hurt. I couldn’t be more grateful, Alexander.” 

Magnus regarded the small blush that came to Alec’s cheeks when Magnus spoke his full name. The light of day bounced of his skin and made it impossible to look away. 

After Alec inquired about Rafael’s well-being, Magnus assured him that the boy would be fine and why he’d needed to spend so much time with him. Sometimes, he was so quiet that Magnus needed to work extra hard to truly know what was going on in his head. 

As Alec listened, his eyes glowed with sincerity as he responded. “He adores you, that’s easy for anyone to see.” 

Magnus bit his lip slightly at the comment, aware of the fluttering feeling that ran beneath his skin. He looked back at Alexander, head titled slightly to the left.

“It’s almost crazy to think that an hour ago, I thought I’d have to stop seeing those hazel eyes again for the sake of my pride.” Once again, he was so thrilled to have been so wrong. 

The blush on Alec’s cheeks returned again but Alec seemed to embrace the feeling behind it. He was relentless in his need to apologize to Magnus, despite placating his concerns. But Alec went on, saying that he was in an unexpected time and place, never expecting to run into someone interesting. 

And as he looked back at Magnus this time, Alec’s eyes were captivated. Magnus let himself get lost for a moment in the hazel medley staring at him. His mind thought it first before he spoke the words right after: _There you are._

Magnus realized he had just barely been processing Alec’s words until he heard the tail end of his apology.

“…really sorry. If I can ever make it up to you, I’ll do anything.” 

The thought of Alec doing anything more extraordinary for him today almost made him laugh. 

“I’m quite positive you’ve made amends for everything with all you’ve done today. So, the only thing I could ask for is to let me take you out this weekend.” 

Alec’s reaction was better than Magnus could have ever hoped for. The smile that grew on his lips was the brightest Magnus had witnessed; he didn’t even know if Alec’s stern face could look so light. There were clearly so many layers to the man beside him, and Magnus was ready to uncover every bit he could. As Alec stumbled through an affirmation, Magnus quickly planned for Sunday afternoon. 

But still, they couldn’t tear their eyes away from the other. Their gazes were locked as Magnus took in every detail of the light illuminating Alec’s beautiful face. He felt his heart push him to take a risk, as he moved his hand gently over Alec’s. 

The slight roughness of Alec’s skin was a lovely contrast, a reminder that rang through him. As their fingers intertwined for several moments, Magnus could feel so much energy passing through them. Some faint trace of magic that he didn’t know was possible. If this was simply holding hands with Alec, Magnus wasn’t sure he would survive kissing him. 

They parted ways with an easy goodbye, the tension of their exchange this morning long forgotten, replaced with something far more exciting. As Magnus watched Alec bike off with the gift he’d given him, he reveled in the beautiful sight before him, certain that more of this feeling would be here to stay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. You're Driving Me Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: You're Driving Me Wild -- Alec and Magnus's first date from Magnus's perspective
> 
> (Chapter title from Wild by Troye Sivan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU I WOULD COME BACK!!!!!!
> 
> Sorry for the delay but I'm done with finals finally and they were hell but here I am. This chapter flew off my fingertips today and I am so glad to deliver it finally. This and the next are going to be a lot of fluff and love before the drama starts so I hope you enjoy. consider it my offering for making you wait so long. I really appreciate your patience in waiting and understanding about how little time I have had recently.
> 
> Rest assured, all other chapters are mapped out nicely and I can't wait to right them. I do not have a system or schedule yet but it will be prompt. 
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy!!!! xxxxxx

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the quiet of morning, a time when Magnus would normally prefer to laze about in bed until he really needed to get up, his eyes burst open with energy. He was ready for this day, the nerves inside of him jumbling around in a delightful buzz.

It was Sunday. Finally. 

Today was his date with Alexander, a moment he had been yearning for since the moment he saw those hazel eyes. After a tumultuous beginning of misunderstandings and hostility, it had all melted away and all Magnus was left with was excitement. 

He lept out of bed and put on his morning robe over his sleep pants, his toes crawling into his soft house shoes. After taking care of his morning routine, he made his way downstairs into the kitchen. With a twist of the knob, soft music from the radio filled the kitchen and he moved to start preparing breakfast for the boys. 

His mood was impossibly light, every task bouncing off his fingers with ease. 

“Good morning, Papa!” 

An excited voice peeped up as Magnus smiled toward the kitchen entrance to see Max running towards him. He picked up with ease and snuggled him closer. 

“Good morning, pumpkin. I’m making banana pancakes for you and Raf.” 

“My favorite!” 

Magnus set Max down as Rafael entered the kitchen with a happy greeting, the two boys moving to set up plates and Rafael getting juice for him and Max. There was no need to even ask, he would always just do it. The young boy’s heart was so big, Magnus could barely handle it sometimes. 

Once he was done cooking, Magnus stacked everyone’s plates high with food as they ate breakfast together, music drifting happily in the air around them. With one eye, Magnus kept an attentive look on the clock as he watched afternoon creep closer. 

After enjoying his morning with his boys, they played outside while waiting for Catarina’s arrival, leaving Magnus to himself as he prepared for the date. 

It wasn’t until he was buttoning his short-sleeved shirt closed that he noticed the tremble in his fingers. He was nervous, and he was painfully aware of it. There was really no way to avoid that thought. It had been a long time since he’d explored any romantic interest, let alone go on a date. Life as a single parent and a business owner always seemed to get in the way, so going on lackluster first dates never seemed to call to him. Magnus craved more than that. 

But he knew and the nerves under his skin knew: this time was different. So extraordinarily different. 

This was a man that captivated him at first glance and had unexplained hostility that seemed like an impermeable barrier. But Magnus had broken through, with some friendly assistance of the universe. Every single time he saw Alec smile, his heart beat faster and threatened to make him dizzy. 

It had been far too long since someone has made him feel this way. So, he would stay open and hope that this was someone worth the time. 

Magnus perfected his outfit of slim fitting black shorts, showing just enough of his leg to tantalize, and a silky teal collared shirt. With careful attention to his hair and jewelry, he moved downstairs to prep his picnic lunch for them. As he closed the lid of the basket, he could hear a car moving into the driveway and the telltale shrieks of Max and Rafael that indicated Catarina’s arrival. 

Magnus walked outside before he leaned against her driver’s side window to chat as the boys went to grab their things from the house. 

“Thank you so much again for helping me out today. You are the most wonderful best friend, have I told you that yet?”

“Only a million times on the phone last night but feel free to keep it up. It’s good for my skin. How’re you feeling?” 

It was impossible to get any emotions past Catarina, she saw everything plain as day. 

Magnus took a deep breath before responding. “Good. I’m ready for this, I think. This feels really so different than anything I’ve had before. I just hope my instincts are right.” 

Catarina smiled bright with reassurance. “I think they might be.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as Magnus finished packing up the trunk of his car, Alec descended upon his front yard. He looked a vision in the warm afternoon light. His smile was as bright as ever, making Magnus forget all of his nerves for a moment.

They got into Magnus’s SUV and drove off, destination still intentionally undisclosed to Alec. Magnus had a little anxiety about where he was taking him, uncertain if it was the right setting but then clueless about if there even was a right setting. But their destination was one of his favorite places he’d discovered while living in Southport. It was beautiful and relaxing, which he thought they both needed. 

They spoke casually to each other, every word effortless and every pause comfortable. Magnus could barely keep the smile off his face at how natural everything felt. 

Through the corner of his eye, there was so much more happening though. Careful to not keep his eyes off the road, Magnus kept catching glimpses of certain prolonged glances from Alec. He could recognize an intent look in his eyes, almost hazy as he regarded Magnus next to him. Magnus could almost feel the presence of a gaze on him as Alec’s eyes drifted up and down. He could feel heat brewing beneath him as he felt so utterly _wanted_ in that moment. Something he hadn’t felt in so long. 

As they had arrived and set up their picnic at Fontana Lake, Magnus felt his nerves take a rest as he took in the sight before him (and next to him too, quite frankly). Alec seemed captivated by the natural splendor of where they were, and Magnus knew he made the right decision. 

Conversation remained casual initially, indicative of their newness still with each other, but Magnus knew there was more to find out. Alec appeared in Southport completely out of the blue and there had to be more to that story. 

“So, where did you live before you magically wound up in Southport?” 

“Umm…I actually lived in New York. I lived there my whole life. Being here has been a massive change of pace.” 

Magnus smiled at that before commenting, knowing the hustle and bustle of New York first hand. It was leaving there that really reminded him of the uniqueness that could be found everywhere. He continued on, eager to learn more.

“What happened that you decided to leave?” Magnus tried to keep his voice as soft as possible, knowing there could be potential for sensitive topics. 

He could see gentle hesitation in Alec’s eyes, but beneath it was a resilience and Magnus watched closely. 

“I.. I just needed a clean slate. I ended things with an old boyfriend, and I was desperate for new surroundings after that. I lived in the same place my whole life and I thought that was where my home was always supposed to be but now…. I’m not sure. It’s been good to bring myself outside of that old perspective to see what else was out there, what else was—” 

“Waiting for you.” 

The words slipped of Magnus’s lips without a thought. He knew exactly that feeling. Your idea of home being uprooted, morphing into new places and new people. Sometimes it was unnerving, other times it was wonderful. It reminded him of words from a favorite book of his as he spoke again. 

“How strange is that clinging love we have of life, even in the excess of misery…” 

Magnus’s eyes remained fixed on the lake in front of him as he spoke softly, not expecting Alec to respond as he had a second with his thoughts. 

“Even broken in spirit as he is, no one can feel more deeply that he does the beauties of nature.” 

With a start, Magnus looked back at Alec and saw his hazel orbs blazing with excitement. He knew Mary Shelley’s words so clearly that he could never miss it when it came up in conversation. But to hear it spoken so effortlessly now, in Alec’s slightly rough but still tender tone, it was anew with enchantment. 

“I knew that you took Frankenstein that day! I tried to find it in the basket a few days after and realized it wasn’t there. I’m happy to see we have such well-aligned reading tastes. You should grab a new one soon.” 

Magnus set his cup down for a moment, and without a second of hesitation, he scooted himself slightly closer to Alec, relieved when the man next to him blushed from the new closeness. 

They kept talking, both embracing the smaller distance between them as their knees occasionally collided with each other or fingers brushed when they reached for a piece of fruit simultaneously. Laughter and stories continued to flow between them, in no need of forcing. It was refreshing. 

And as that thought passed Magnus’s mind, he felt a few droplets of water on his face. It took him by surprise as he looked up and saw stormy clouds above. The rain came quickly then, so Magnus and Alec gathered their picnic as quickly as they could and ran back to his car. The only thing louder than the sudden downpour of water was their laughter at the incredulity of their situation. 

Once shielded from the weather in Magnus’s car, they laughed for a few more moments as Magnus caught a glimpse of Alec’s beautiful face in the gray darkness. Shadows crested steadily over his cheekbones and he watched brightness fight through as his smile came alive. 

No painting in the world could ever compare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The scent of coffee wafted in Magnus’s face as he clutched his mug close to him, his painted fingers tapping gently against the handle. Across from him, Alec took a sip of his own mug as he glanced casually around.

They had taken refuge in the small diner nearby and they were the only ones inside, apart from Maia, who usually hung around in the back when it was empty. Magnus was thankful for the quiet, though. It was a private feeling, making it feel like he and Alec were the only two people in the world. 

And with the way Alexander kept looking at him, he was becoming more certain that he was also quite content with where he was. 

Alec set his coffee down before speaking again. “What about you? Do you miss New York at all? Any chance of going back?” 

Magnus considered it for a moment. There were parts of New York he loved and truly missed. Certain aspects of a metropolis were really suited to his personality. But he knew that chapter of his story was long gone. 

“No, not anymore. This is home now for me. And even more so, it’s not just mine either, I could never uproot the boys like that. After everything they’ve been through, they deserve stability.”

“You’ve done so much for them and it’s absolutely incredible, Magnus. They are lucky to have you.” 

The words Alec spoke seemed to always ring with truth, as if he didn’t know another way of speaking without laying it all out with honesty. It was stunning. 

He saw the connection he had with the boys so clearly and how strong the family they’ve formed was. But it always seemed to blow him away that people thought the salvation was in one direction. 

Magnus’s next words came out so softly, he wasn’t even sure who he was saying them to. 

“Interesting…I feel like I would normally say how much they’ve done for me.” 

Suddenly, the gentle music playing in the background became more recognizable and Magnus felt himself moving towards the radio on the counter. It was a song by Sam Philipps that swayed with gentleness, guitars and violins melding together. Magnus turned the dial up before moving back towards Alec. 

“Dance with me, Alexander.” 

Alec’s eyes widened at first, seemingly uncertain about doing something so out of the ordinary. But after some gentle coaxing, he got up from their booth with ease. They moved to the empty space next to them, hands lacing with each other as their bodies gravitated closer. Without a second of doubt, Magnus felt Alec’s sure hand move to his waist while he wrapped an arm around Alec’s neck. 

Alec seemed content with letting Magnus lead as the song flowed through their steps, modest in their motion but still capturing all the feeling of the music. Their eyes remained locked and Magnus inspected every glint of color in Alec’s hazel. Magnus knew he was a man that surrounded himself with color, but he had never seen anything like the medley of color looking back at him. 

They didn’t talk but it was clear they didn’t need to as their bodies held each other close. Everything inside of Magnus felt warm, the moment threatening to overwhelm him with how perfect it felt. Before he could even stop himself, his hand drifted to Alec’s cheek and stroked the soft skin there gently. 

Within a millisecond, Magnus regretted it immediately. He could feel Alec’s entire body freeze at the action, and he retracted his hand before taking a step back. 

He overstepped and he knew it. The surprised look on Alec’s face said it all. All the good feelings from today rushed away from him instantly, replaced quickly with a deep feeling of dread. 

After all the tumult they’ve gone through to get to the point, how could Magnus be so stupid? He pushed too much again. 

Alec still hadn’t said anything, so Magnus excused himself to go pay Maia, leaving him standing there. Magnus kept his gaze down, unwilling to face Alec’s eyes just yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain had subsided into a light drizzle as Magnus drove Alec home, casually listening to his directions as the car barreled down the road. The music playing softly and Magnus’s willingness to talk in any situation helped to bury any embarrassment from the diner.

Magnus felt so extraordinarily stupid for overstepping so badly. Alec deserved trust and respect, not someone making a move on him every chance he got. 

Alec had been especially quiet on the ride back, apart from the directions he gave. Magnus could see that something was permutating in his eyes but couldn’t even begin to unfold the mystery in them. He hoped he might get a chance to make it right, even though it felt pointless. 

But he was foolish enough to still hope. 

As his car made its way down a dark, tree-lined road, it dawned on Magnus where Alec lived. He knew but up until that moment, he had completely neglected to connect all the dots. Catarina mentioned to him that a new employee who was in need was moving into Ragnor’s old house, as it had been sitting there untouched for too long. She seemed certain that this new tenant would give life to the walls that had been empty for so long. 

Magnus was just now realizing that the new tenant from that conversation was Alec. 

He drove up to the house, not even listening to Alec’s directions for the last minute because it was a journey he knew with ease. Once he put the car in park, before Alec could say another word, Magnus got out of the car and walked towards the wooden porch. Behind him, he could hear Alec’s door open and footsteps following him. 

“This is where you live.” 

It came out of Magnus as a question and a statement. He knew the answer already, but the understanding was still taking its time to wash over him. 

As he half-listened to Alexander’s explanation about Catarina helping him out, he let his hand touch the wooden porch gingerly, the memories of being on it flooding him with light. 

Magnus turned back to Alec with a smile, pleased to end the night where they were and give Alec a break from him, knowing that he shouldn’t push him anymore. “I’m sorry again, Alexander, if I made you uncomfortable at the diner. I shouldn't push everyone into dancing when I’m usually the only one who enjoys it.”

“I enjoyed it.” Alec’s voice was firm, but Magnus knew better than to get hung up on that. 

“Still, I apologize. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable. Thanks for such a lovely day.”

Magnus began to move past Alec, eyes trained to the ground as he moved towards his car, ready to leave this day where it was. 

A firmness grasped his arm in an instant, as Alec’s large hand reached for him before he could walk away. With a tug, his body twisted and went immediately back towards Alec, bodies pressed to each other as Alec’s other hand held his face to lock their eyes. 

Of all the colors he’d seen in Alec’s eyes today, this fire was entirely new. The gold flecks shined brighter than ever before and it made every dark green and brown tone dazzle before him. He felt like electricity was crackling beneath his skin as they looked at each other, begging for the moment to go faster but also to never stop. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s strong waist as he felt his body being pushed backwards until the hard trunk of the large maple tree hit his back. Before his head could make contact, Alec protected it quickly with his own hand. 

Heat radiated between their bodies as tension grew rapidly, and all Magnus could think is how extraordinarily wrong he had been about Alec. How wonderful it was to be so wrong about all of this. His hands clutched Alec’s shirt on his back, his fingers colliding with firm muscle that nearly made him groan. 

But before another thought could pass through his mind, Alec brought his lips down to Magnus’s and everything inside of him lit ablaze. The kiss started slow, a simple press of lips, but grew quickly into something far more heated. Their lips moved feverishly against each other as Magnus reveled in the taste of Alexander, his eagerness and honesty colliding with a fierce passion. He always proved to be a stunning contrast. 

As Alec’s hand wandered lower, Magnus gasped in surprise as his body was lifted with ease, allowing Alec to press him more steadily against the tree as they kept kissing, utterly unable to get enough of each other. Magnus ran his hands through the glorious head of hair he’d been looking at all day, feeling the softness on his fingers. 

Unwilling to stop, Magnus dived forward for another kiss, but he felt Alec’s lips disappear beneath him. His eyes opened with a start, wondering is something was wrong, half-expecting Alec to set him down. 

But as he looked back at Alec from the miniscule distance between their faces, he saw nothing but happiness. His features were filled with a tenderness that Magnus felt so privileged to experience. He had caused that look on this beautiful man’s face. They rested their foreheads against each other gently, breath mingling between each other as Alec chuckled lightly, propelling Magnus forward again. Their lips embraced each other, ardor growing steadily as Magnus held Alec’s face, urging him impossibly closer. 

The feeling inside of Magnus was unparalleled, unknown, and utterly intoxicating. He willed to the universe that it was here to stay for a while. 

He had no idea how long that would be, but until then, he would keep kissing Alexander.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is [@immortalhusbandz](http://immortalhusbandz.tumblr.com)


	6. The Thrill of Affection is Only Getting Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: longer descriptions of the brief moments mentioned in the beginning of Ch 8 of Open Up. More Magnus and Alec spending time together, getting closer, spending time with Max and Raf. 
> 
> *** HIGH LEVELS OF FLUFF AND KISSING AND HEALTHY COMMUNICATION AHEAD *** 
> 
> (Chapter title is from Say Something Loving by the xx)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!! 
> 
> Here is my holiday present to my lovely readers. There is an insane amount of fluff coming your way and I hope you enjoy every bit of it. This is basically a description of all those little moments I mentioned at the beginning of ch 8, where I said how Magnus and Alec were fitting well into each other's time. I loved writing this so much so I really hope you enjoy it. It's definitely a bit of calm and fluff before the hard stuff. 
> 
> Thanks as always for all your lovely support, it means the world. I hope everyone enjoys their holidays, or if the holidays aren't your thing, I hope you have a peaceful few days to yourself. Take some time to self care and do the things that bring you calm. We all deserve a break. 
> 
> lots of love xxx

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The new day had crested over Southport hours ago, sunlight filled with promise and certainty. Magnus could almost feel the sun falling over his skin. His steps were light as he and the boys walked across the street together to the store. Sleep had been full and effortless, passing in an instant as Magnus’s mind knew he was eager to start his next day.

As they entered the store, they all greeted Maia at the register, looking slightly tired as she yawned at the book in her hands. The boys ran towards the dock, Rafael eager to fish and Max skipping with glee behind him. 

Magnus made his way to the counter, leaning against it as he turned towards Maia. “Those yawns make me a bit worried, my dear. I want to make sure you get enough rest.” 

“I’m fine, Magnus. Really. This job is not the exhausting part of my life and I couldn’t ask for a better situation while I’m in school.” 

“But you must promise me that you will let me know when you feel overwhelmed. It is no burden to me at all.” 

Her smiled perked up half of her face, a sign of understanding. “I will. Thanks, Magnus.” 

With a pat of her arm, Magnus got up and moved through the adjoining door into the art school. Colorful walls he loved greeted him as he prepared for the upcoming class. After setting up easels, he moved into his supply closet to set out some colors. 

Leaning against one of the shelves, he thought about if it was likely that Alec was _actually_ coming to visit him. 

It seemed a bit incredulous, and surely if he was the kind of person who was always running behind, it just wouldn’t be in the cards. But he seemed so adamant, and Magnus really didn’t know what kind of person he truly was yet. Even if that one date and endless prolonged looks seemed like an eternity already, there was still so much to know about him. It almost felt foolish to believe someone he just met would be so hooked on seeing him that—

“Morning.” 

Silencing all doubting words in his mind, the universe proved it was clearly on his side today. 

Magnus’s head whipped towards the entrance of the closet to see Alec leaning against the frame, his eyes glowing with happiness as he looked back at Magnus. He had his shirt for work slung over his shoulder, which Magnus was beyond grateful for because he got an eye full of muscles poking through a weathered gray t-shirt. 

“Good morning to you too.” Magnus put down the paint can in hand to move towards Alec, his body tingling at the closeness. He leaned against the doorframe as well, his head aligned next Alec’s as they moved closer to each to other, inch by inch. He could feel energy radiating off of Alec’s presence. It was like gravity, sucking him in. 

Magnus spoke again, uncertainties on full display. “I wasn’t entirely sure if you would come.”

“I told you I would. I…I was pretty excited about it.” 

“I know…you did. I suppose, I’m still learning what kind of person you are. You’re doing a rather wonderful job so far, though. You continue to surprise me.” 

The comment made a small smile perk up on Alec’s features, chuckling slightly as his cheeks flushed. A soft rose color bloomed on his ivory skin, the color stealing Magnus’s breath for a moment. 

Alec’s voice was low and private, not escaping the small space between them. “In good ways, I hope.” 

Magnus’s hand moved to straighten out a small crease on Alec’s shirt, masking an excuse to touch him. The skin underneath felt warm, pulse radiating as it beat quickly. 

“In only the best ways, Alexander.” 

Something flashed across Alec’s eyes in that moment, at the sound of his full name. Passion surged through his pupils and he suddenly moved forward, capturing Magnus’s lips soundly. A small gasp escaped Magnus as his arms moved quickly to wrap around Alec’s neck, flooded with memories of the previous night and kissing in front of Alec’s house. 

Alec pushed their bodies forward into the supply closet, but Magnus quickly gained the upper hand, launching himself forward until Alec’s back hit one of the shelves stocked with paint. His strong hands quickly wrapped around Magnus’s waist, holding him impossibly closer. 

Their lips danced against each other, opening to each other over and over as their tongues collided, relishing in the small bit of privacy they currently had. The small moans from Alec were driving Magnus crazy as he pressed harder against his body, feeling every inch align with Alec’s form. Alec’s hands started to get braver, one moving slowly to squeeze the area just above Magnus’s rear, a choked gasp escaping Magnus in the process. 

Magnus held back for a moment, despite Alec’s whine of protest, to look at the glorious man pressed against him. 

“As I said before, Alexander…you are the best kind of surprise.” 

Alec smiled at the comment, one that seemed to be only for Magnus’s eyes. Alec’s arms encircled him tighter, seemingly desperate for any other bit of closeness he could muster. He pressed a feather-light kiss on Magnus’s lips before whispering against them. 

“Trust me, Magnus. I’m the lucky one here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was blazing overhead as Magnus walked towards the seafood restaurant to meet Alec for his lunch break. It had been two days since Alec had visited him at the school, Magnus trying to hide his surprise when he showed up again in the early evening. Instead, he kissed him soundly to wipe that knowing smirk off his face.

Alec admitted he felt like he was being a bit selfish with wanting time with him, but Magnus assured him that his company was entirely welcome. Since they hadn’t been able to see each other the day before, Magnus coordinated with Alec’s schedule and headed to the seafood shack to meet him for lunch. 

As the familiar waterfront building came into view, he walked up to the patio. There were a handful of people there but not too busy, luckily the large lunch crowds had already passed through. With a quick glance around, Magnus easily caught sight of Alec with his back turned, typing something into the register with a couple of receipts in his hand. 

Magnus made his way over to the counter, a pesky piece of wood separating him from Alec’s body. Alec didn’t realize someone was standing next to him until Magnus was right by his side, his peripheral catching sight of him. Once he caught sight of Magnus, he greeted him with a warm smile. 

“Hey you.” Alec’s voice was filled with fondness, the kind that seemed almost impossible after knowing someone for such a short time. 

“Hello, gorgeous. Ready for lunch? I know this wonderful place….excellent seafood, waterfront view, just about 1 second away from here.” Magnus leaned for on the counter, eager to get closer. 

Alec set down the receipts in his hand to face Magnus, leaning forward slightly to match his teasing gaze. 

“Sounds perfect. You…you really didn’t have to come all the way here for lunch with me.” 

The way his head ducked slightly, and the way the blush on his cheeks flooded slowly to his ears took Magnus aback momentarily. How in the world did this man not know, how could he not grasp how worthy he was? 

Men should be falling at their feet to care for him, to cherish his affection. Alexander always seemed so shocked that Magnus was interested, let alone falling head over heels. 

That stunning humility made Magnus launch himself across the counter between them, hands grasping Alec’s face to kiss him soundly. Their breath was hot against each other as their lips tangled, the small gasp in Alec’s throat disappearing quickly. 

Magnus knew they were in a public place and so he kept it short and passionate with Alec, pulling away with a wide smirk that was beyond proud of the flustered look across Alec’s features. Alec bit his lip gently as his eyes glowed at Magnus, disbelief withering away as a newfound adoration grew in his gaze.

Alec leaned forward one more time, pressing a sweet kiss again to Magnus’s lips, causing him to sigh with reverence. 

“I’ll go put in a food order for us then meet you out on the patio. Iced tea sound good?”

“Sounds lovely, my dear.” 

Magnus gets them a small table facing the water, enjoying the sunny day as he waits for Alec to join him. After a couple of minutes, he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder but when he turns, he sees Catarina’s smiling face as she perches against Alec’s soon-to-be seat. 

“My darling Cat. How’s it going?” 

She chuckled lightly as one eyebrow quirked up. “Not too bad, but clearly not as good as your afternoon.” 

“How much of that kiss did you see?”

Magnus melted into the arm she wrapped around him, the familiarity of his closest friend not making him the slightest bit embarrassed. 

“Every second of it, for me and all 5 other people who were at the service station.” 

Magnus groaned for a moment but knew it wasn’t a big deal. Even if he could’ve been more discreet, it was worth it entirely. 

Catarina continued, “I’m just thrilled to see how right your instincts ended up being.”

With those words, she got up and gave Magnus a kiss on the cheek before heading back into the restaurant. Her words permeated in Magnus’s head, a poignant reminder of how things looked from someone on the outside of their bubble. 

Someone that knew him better than anyone could see the elation on his face and, more importantly, that it felt more different than ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lively music sang its way through the kitchen as Magnus bustled around, preparing ingredients and setting them around the kitchen counter. From the living room, he could hear the boys laughing with joy at the movie they were watching.

Magnus could feel some nerves tingling in his fingertips, present each time he chopped something or pulled an ingredient out of the fridge. But he willed himself not to be anxious, to not make this a bigger deal than it was. 

But it _IS_ a pretty big deal. 

Alec would be here any minute to have dinner with him, Max, and Rafael. Magnus had made the offer to him, not sure if he would be interested but Alec’s immediate acceptance of his invitation seemed to be a good sign. He hadn’t really addressed this yet, partly because it was so early in their trajectory, but he hoped he could make Alec understand that he was a package deal. 

Max and Rafael were his life, his responsibility, the reason he got up in the morning. Any man or woman that would overcome the threshold of becoming part of his life would need to embrace that. 

It was a tall order for some, understandably why Magnus had been so romantically bereft. But Alec…. Alexander seemed so different. Magnus could only hope that walking into a full life wouldn’t scare him off.

The doorbell ringing interrupted his thoughts and he heard eager footsteps run to the door to answer. Magnus cleaned his hands quickly before heading over to greet Alec. 

He turned the corner to see the tall man standing at the entrance, smiling down at the boys as they greeted him with excitement. Magnus made his way to him, Alec’s eyes lighting up brightly at the sight of him. 

“Welcome, my dear.” Magnus moved to grab the grocery bag in his hand but then felt his waist being pulled in as Alec moved to kiss him, but clearly making a last second decision and pressed his lips to Magnus’s cheek. A sharp heat still radiated from his lips and Magnus melted into the embrace. 

Alec moved away, smiling around at Magnus and the boys. “Thanks for inviting me for dinner. I’ve been having too many dinners by myself lately.” 

Max was jumping up and down with excitement. “Papa, can we watch five more minutes of the movie and then make pizzas?!” 

“Yes, my dear. Make sure you turn off the TV before you come into the kitchen.” The boys bustled off with that, plopping onto the couch as Magnus motioned Alec to follow him, leading him into the kitchen. 

“Thank you for picking up the pepperoni, Alexander. I never would have lived it down if I’d have forgotten. You saved the happy tummies of two young boys.” He emptied the contents of the bag Alec brought onto the counter. A bottle of wine was in there as well. 

“No problem at all. I’m really happy to be invited.” 

“Of course, darling. I feel like I’m monopolizing your time a little bit, not that I’m complaining about seeing you so much.” 

Alec sauntered towards him, leaning sideways on the counter next to where he was facing forward. Magnus looked at him, watching as the lights in the kitchen bounced of his hazel hues. 

“Magnus…I wouldn’t be here if this wasn’t exactly where I wanted to be.” 

Alec’s hand moved to Magnus’s cheek, rough fingers stroking the side of his face tenderly. The touch made a soft fire rise beneath Magnus’s skin, inescapable from the flush rising across his cheeks. Alec’s hand moved down slowly to play with the necklaces hanging on his chest. 

Alec continued, his voice a slightly rough whisper. “You know, I was about to kiss you at the door but then it dawned on me that I should tone it down in front of the boys.” 

Magnus chuckled slightly, moving his body closer to Alec to place a hand on his chest. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m quite adamant about my boys not being a stranger to affection. I think it’s okay if they see their dad sharing a kiss with someone.” 

Alec smiled at that notion, seemingly in agreement, before he moved his face forward to press his lips lightly against Magnus’s. They kissed slowly, savoring every inch of lip at their disposal. Magnus moved to wrap his hand around Alec’s waist, taking pride in that gentle sigh escaping his mouth. 

“Are you guys done kissing yet? I want to make pizzas!” Magnus couldn’t help but laugh out loud before catching sight of Max standing in the doorway, eagerly jumping up and down. 

“Yes, pumpkin. Rafael, come over here. Time for to get our dinner going.” 

Rafael came rushing in after, a bright smile on his face as he sat on a chair next to Max so they could reach the counter. Magnus helped with rolling out dough into mini pizza forms before passing them along to Alec and the boys to sauce and decorate them. 

The process was effortless, full of laughter and good spirits between everyone. Max was already enamored with Alec, but it was wonderful to see how much Rafael was taking to him too. Alec listened intently to which toppings Raf said he wanted, both laughing to themselves when Alec pretended that the pepperonis were his glasses. 

The joy was so genuine on Alec’s face, smile reaching his ears as he threw his head back in delight. Magnus was left captivated for a moment, hands still performing their task as his mind stilled. He was in a state of awe about how seamlessly this man was fitting into his life. 

It almost felt like his life had turned away all others, waiting for this person who was open to love and acceptance. Or so he could hope. But once more, his nerves tingled pleasantly under his skin, a gentle reminder from his heart that this moment in his life was unparalleled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another evening was winding down, the sun long gone as dark sky and starlight settled in comfortably around the town. Magnus, Alec, and the boys had spent a wonderful afternoon to early evening at the county fair, a perfect summertime excursion..

Bright, colorful lights glitzed on all the rides and off all the booths, filled with games and carnival treats. The boys could hardly contain their excitement as they raced around from one spectacle to the next, exchanging turns in pulling his and Alec’s hands around the fairgrounds. There was the perfect amount of people, allowing them to get on every single ride the boys wanted without too long of a wait. Rafael surprised Magnus immensely, usually not opting for rides, but some soft encouragement from Alec had him running through the lines. 

The biggest smile he may have seen all night was on the faces of the boys when Alec excelled at the carnival game where he knocked bottles down with a ball. Those poor bottles didn’t stand a chance against Alec’s throw. He knocked them all down with ease and won two giant stuffed tigers for the boys.

They made it home in the early evening, stomachs and hearts full. The boys collapsed on the couch, still chatting for a while before nodding off to sleep. They looked so comfortable that Magnus couldn’t be persuaded to move them yet, knowing that they could be easily maneuvered once in a deep sleep. 

Magnus got up quietly from the couch to whisper in Alec’s ear to meet him on the porch swing. Alec made his way outside while Magnus went into the kitchen to fetch them two glasses of wine. He took a small sip on his way out, the liquid seeping into his bones as it helped him relax even more. After stealing a quick glance at the boys to check if they were still asleep, Magnus walked outside to the swing. 

Alec’s eyes were half-lidded as the swing moved lazily, a restful smile on his face. A stunning calm spread across his features as he accepted the wine glass from Magnus, while also moving an arm to wrap around his shoulders as Magnus nestled into Alec’s side. Every inch of their body was pressed tightly together, the night barely chilly but Magnus certainly wasn’t going to turn down an opportunity for closeness. 

“The boys still asleep?” 

Magnus took a sip before responding, the overwhelming feeling of being close to Alec joining his pleasant buzz. 

“Indeed, they are. They’re properly knackered after such an eventful day. I’ll carry them to their beds soon. I’ve definitely been a bit lax with their sleep schedule lately, but I suppose I’m letting them embrace their summer.” 

Alec’s fingers were tracing feather-light shapes on the outside of Magnus’s arm, leaving trails of pleasant chills in their wake. Magnus moved his hand to rest on Alec’s thigh, fingers following a similar motion to say something wordlessly. 

“I can help you carry them to bed. I’m sure it won’t be too bad.” 

Magnus was about to graciously accept the offer, loving to have someone to lean on, but an important reminder popped up in his mind. A thought that had reeled through his mind and couldn’t be ignored any longer. Magnus knew he was getting more comfortable than ever and he had to be mindful of how much his heart was enamored with this man. 

He set his wine glass on the ledge in front of them before leaning back to speak again. 

“Alexander…please don’t take this as me not wanting or enjoying your presence. But I feel like I need to emphasize something to you. You really don’t need to do anything to help with the boys. They’re not your responsibility, so you don’t need to have any obligation to help them. “ 

“Did…did I overstep, by offering to help out?” The vulnerability in Alec’s voice was clear and Magnus admonished himself immediately for making him self-conscious about such a beautiful gesture. 

Magnus moved so his side was leaning against the back of the swing’s chair, allowing him a better glimpse of Alec. 

“Not at all, darling. I am beyond appreciative. I just want to make sure that you know it’s not expected. I know that I’m… _a lot_ to get used to, so I suppose I’m just confirming that you don’t think you have to do things to help me out. You signed up to date someone, not also be a babysitter.”

Magnus was rambling, slightly embarrassed by his own words and he knew it. There was really no delicate way of saying this, but he felt like he needed to. He needed to give Alec the same thing he had given everyone he’s dated since adopting the boys: an out. 

It was one of his most impermeable defense mechanisms developed over years of getting his heart broken. He hated having to do it but knowing how a single person can destroy you can really change how you interact with people. 

He had hardly realized that he was looking down until he felt firm fingers cupping his chin and tilting it upwards. As his eyes rose, he locked gazes with Alexander, nearly getting lost in the sheer honesty and care that poured from his eyes. 

“Magnus…the only thing I signed up for was dating the amazing man who I couldn’t look away from the moment I stepped into this town. So please understand, I want to know that man for everything he is. Every bit of your life that has resulted in this magical person in front of me. What you told me now, it’s like you think you could be a burden on my life.”

Alec’s hand moved to grasp Magnus’s, fingers lacing together as Magnus traced his fingertips along the rough lines of Alec’s palm. 

“I might not be now, Alexander. But in the future, I might be. You might not want to deal with any of this, and I wouldn’t blame you.” 

“Magnus….” 

The gentle pleading tone in Alec’s voice sent shivers down Magnus’s spine, the words filled with affection. Alec moved his head closer, leaning back on the chair’s swing and gazing upwards at Magnus. The glowing stars bounced off his hazel eyes, enchanting Magnus to no end. 

“I want to end this thought in your mind right now, Magnus. Listen to me; you are the furthest thing from a burden to me. Every second I get to spend with you and every person in your life has only made want to stick around. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Those last four words felt the most pronounced, the most poignant, that Magnus could almost feel them settling into the air around them. It made a warm feeling brew inside of him, igniting all passion inside of him. He’ll never understand how the universe decided he deserved this one, but he would surely stop doubting that it was something that would stay. 

Magnus angled his head slightly down, capturing Alec’s lips in a kiss full of promise. He could feel Alec’s lips unable to fight the smile forming and Magnus quickly followed suit, leaving them both giggling against each other’s lips. 

“What an extraordinarily beautiful man you are, Alexander. Inside and out.” 

Magnus kissed Alec again, cradling his head as his lips opened in praise. Their bodies glued together, embracing every bit of body heat they could. Magnus relished in this moment, where someone he was falling for stood firmly in front of him, unafraid of any of his demons. 

To know someone like this had always been out there was almost overwhelming.

As night continued quietly around them, the air becoming chillier with each passing minute, they kept kissing and whispering quiet words to each other. The strong arm encircling Magnus’s shoulders was a constant reminder of Alec’s words before, filling him with warmth.

That chilly breeze in the air was the last thing on his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is [@immortalhusbandz](http://immortalhusbandz.tumblr.com)


	7. Sharing Different Heartbeats in One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Magnus thinks about his past and potential future, the night he shares with Alec, finding the wanted poster and the aftermath. 
> 
> (Chapter title is from Heartbeats by the Knife & another version by Jose Gonzales)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOOO!!!!! 
> 
> Here is a monday treat for you. I've been eager to finish this chapter, sorry for the wait and early apology for the amount emotion this puts you through. I really love working from Magnus's perspective, his mind is so deep and layered and just imagining how deeply he feels things is amazing. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this and I'm looking forward to getting through the next 3 chapters for you. Thanks for sticking with me and reading and commenting and kudos-ing. It all means so much and seriously keeps me going. LOVE YOU ALL
> 
> 50 DAYS UNTIL 3B!!!!! 
> 
> xxx Wasabi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night was quiet.

Darkness poured all over the house as Max and Rafael slept peacefully in their beds. But Magnus’s bed was empty, the duvet cast off in a jumble and his body nowhere near. 

Downstairs, at the small desk in the living room that faced the front yard, a single warm light glowed from a lamp. The shadow mixed with the yellow hues, casting across Magnus’s fingers as he sat at the desk, body leaning forward slightly as his fingers twirled to himself. 

He was deep in thought. He occasionally had nights like this where tiredness didn’t overcome him easily and he spent a few hours to ponder deep into the night. The stillness in the air brought him calm, clarity. 

No matter what was on his mind, everything seemed to settle. 

Magnus’s eyes looked forward, across the empty yard and further towards the dock, watching nighttime press its kiss everywhere. In lieu of a specific trouble tonight, Magnus left his mind drift in its quietude. It had been too long since he truly felt such a genuine calm, one that washed over him and made him feel secure. 

He knew, deep down, the reason this peace existed. One very specific, very tall and handsome reason. 

Magnus smiled to himself, thinking about how Alec came by the school in the early evening to greet him. After settling a delivery in the store, Magnus walked back into the room and stumbled upon Alec looking through a group of canvases near the back. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment when Magnus discovered him, but Magnus was more than happy to have him keep looking, amazed that Alec’s mind was able to find Magnus’s work immediately in the room. 

After Alec browsed through his pieces, Magnus crafted an idea to help liven up Alec’s home, an idea he seemed thrilled by (or maybe just at the opportunity to spend some alone time together, he really didn’t care either way). 

The plan was for tomorrow night and Magnus was already anticipating a wonderful evening together, hopeful as he asked Catarina to watch the boys overnight. 

His mind returned to his seat at the desk, the wood chair rigid on his frame but still somehow reassuring. With a glance at the drawer to his right, his fingers skimmed the mahogany on the outside before opening it. He reached to the back, his fingers knowing the exact location of what he was looking for and produced two envelopes from the desk. 

One of them was closed and one was open, the open letter from an envelope addressed to him. Ragnor had given him both of these on one of his final days, perplexing Magnus on how he had the energy to write but knowing the stubborn man could be unyielding. 

Oh, how he missed his dear friend. Life really played one of its cruelest games with that, taking the person who knew him so well and could talk sense into Magnus when his mind went into haywire. 

Magnus’s fingers traced along the front of the envelope gently, where Ragnor had written his name elegantly. He pulled the paper out from the inside, unfolding it to reread the lines he nearly knew by heart. 

This letter had been a wakeup call to him. He hadn’t read it until two days after Ragnor had passed on, his heart in wretches. Magnus was all ready to leave himself in a pit of despair for an undisclosed amount of time but Ragnor’s words implored him to embrace his life. To cherish every breath that pumped through his lungs, every encounter with a new person, every beautiful sunset that fell across the landscape of Southport. 

Magnus looked near the middle of the letter, eyes capturing a paragraph ingrained in his memory.

_My dear friend, I know you think that Camille broke you, but she doesn’t have the power to do that. You let her break you, and you have the power to rid her from ever affecting who you are and how you love again. The way you love, Magnus, is immortal. It’s undying and constant. People will misuse this because they aren’t worthy of something so extraordinary. But someone will be, and you will find them. I am sure of it. ___

__Magnus was smart enough to know that when Ragnor stated he was sure of something, it was not to be trifled with._ _

__A small tear dropped from his eye as he closed the letter, his fingers moving towards the other envelope. This one was closed, the seal untouched after many years, the contents completely unknown to Magnus._ _

__The address on the front was a single line, written in the same beautiful script as before._ _

_To the one who heals his heart._

__Ragnor had been slightly more cryptic about this one, stating firmly that he was never to open it until its rightful recipient read it. The words were meant for the person that helped Magnus love again, helped him see the value of placing his heart with someone who would care for it._ _

__Ragnor knew who Magnus truly was, that he had always been a one-soul kind of man, so he pleaded with Magnus to think hard about who he gave this to._ _

__A delighted chill ran up his spine as he thought about who the recipient might be, a face appearing in his mind that looked more and more like Alec._ _

__It still seemed entirely too soon to make that assumption, but with each minute spent with Alec, his heart was becoming more comfortable with laying bare in front of him. His vulnerability and tenderness were embraced so purely._ _

__Magnus knew he was falling deeply._ _

__He took a deep breath, expanding his lungs as the sound drifted across the silence. He made a silent wish, hoping that this man would not run from him._ _

____

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus brought his finger firmly up to Alec’s lips, pressing against them to silence the rambling words coming out of his mouth, his question of him staying the night.

“Yes, I can stay. The boys are with Catarina tonight, and this is the only place I want to be.” 

The calm that washed over Alec’s eyes flashed in an instant, quickly replaced with a burning passion as Alec lunged forward to capture Magnus’s lips. Magnus smiled with triumph against his lips before moving his mouth fervently against Alec’s. Magnus pushed his body forward, pressing Alec hard against the wall he was up against, delighting in every groan that escaped his lips. 

His hands moved to Alec’s waist, clutching already-bare skin as his fingers came across hard muscle on the planes of Alec’s torso. He felt Alec’s hands travel a similar path on his own body, fingers deftly opening the buttons of his shirt before exploring the warm skin underneath as they kissed. 

Every touch tonight from Alec had been staggering. From their first kiss of greeting to Alec wrapping his arms around him when he spoke about his mother to Magnus to being unable to stop pressing kisses across his bare chest. 

Tonight felt like a culmination, a threshold they had both been so eager to get past. He felt him running to the precipice with his arms wide open, ready to let his body fall further into Alexander. 

As his strong hands grabbed at Alec’s rear before lifting him up, carrying him ceremoniously into the bedroom, lips continued to collide with each other as Magnus set them on the bed. He gazed up at the peaceful hazel stare above him, accepting every kiss with unspeakable graciousness. 

Bit by bit, clothing was removed, and Magnus let himself revel in getting his hands all over Alec’s chiseled body. Alec’s fingers were certain as they removed Magnus’s clothing, fingers touching with purpose. They tumbled across the bed together, hands grasping hot skin as Magnus moved to take Alec in his mouth, taking great pride in the breathy moans of his name above him. 

Their fondling continued on but as a tide of passion subsided, Magnus slowly climbed over Alec’s body, claiming his lips passionately. 

“Tell me what you want, Magnus.” Alec’s voice was a rough whisper, a tone that he was certain was saved only for the sheets. Need was teeming from his words, his hands following suit. 

Magnus was helpless to say anything but the truth. “I want you…all of you.” 

“You have me.” 

And in that instant, Magnus felt utterly certain that he did. 

As he entered Alec under the shade of moonlight, first with his fingers then as Alec lowered himself on his lap, every nerve ending in his body felt connected with the man in front of him. When their bodies moved together, touches were filled with affection that was unafraid of asking for what it wanted. His orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, cascading through his body as he clung to Alec’s warm skin, the heady gasps of Alec’s climax following him in step. 

Their breaths began to catch up, returning to a steady pace as they untangled and cleaned each other up. Moving to lie on his side next to Alexander, Magnus let his fingers trail softly across his skin, the contact feeling like a gift. But as his eyes caught sight of Alec’s face, he touched his fingers softly to Alec’s furrowed brow.

“What are you thinking about so intently?” 

He listened closely as Alec spilled his heart before him, speaking of a past version of himself that was hidden in shame, unloved by those who should have cared for him. Those bruises still affected him, how he saw himself and how he approached love. Magnus knew this hurt, he knew so well how it could live inside of you. But Alec was fighting it, pushing back. 

“…I never knew I could deserve someone like you, Magnus. Someone who makes me feel complete.” 

Alec moved his eyes down with that last sentence, but Magnus would have none of it. He pushed his chin up so they could look at each other, tears falling down Magnus’s cheeks before he could even stop them. 

And then Magnus spoke, baring his soul in front of this spectacular man and helping him understand how his heart has been unlocked, in a way no other has done before. He spoke every word succinctly, leaving no doubt present in Alec’s eyes. Their lips pressed together, sealing a silent promise that Magnus could feel in his bones as he kissed Alec again and again. 

Their bodies wrapped closed to each other, faces nuzzled into warm parts of the other’s body as he heard Alec whisper in a sleepy tone. 

“I’m falling for you, Magnus. I’m falling so hard.” 

Delight burst inside of Magnus, his entire body humming as his smile pressed against the tender skin of Alec’s neck. 

“I’m falling for you, too. And I’m enjoying every second of it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had only been two hours ago when Magnus had left Alec’s home in the morning, sun just pouring over the trees as Magnus knew he needed to check on the boys before seeing Luke.

They both lingered by the door, passion interfering with their responsibilities as Magnus let Alec press him against the door. Alec kissed his neck ferociously, sucking and biting, leaving a tender trail in his path. Magnus kept clutching at his hair, nearly begging Alec to take a break or else both their days would be off to a much later start. 

Magnus had been so close to dragging Alexander back to the bedroom, but he knew they both needed to get on with their day, so with a last lingering kiss on the porch, Magnus jumped into his car and drove off. With the windows down, he felt the woodsy air surround him as he embraced this light feeling. 

The feeling from the morning, the one he could hardly get enough of, was now ripped to shreds. 

Following the road he drove this morning, Magnus sped across an empty road as he made his way back to Alec’s house. Crumbled on the passenger seat was a piece of paper from the police station. 

A paper with Alec’s face emblazoned on it, right next to the words “Assault” and “Highly Dangerous.” Every single time Magnus looked at it, he felt his stomach drop and all the blood leave his brain. 

It couldn’t be true. How is this even possible? How could the caring, gentle man he had known be so far from what he experienced? 

That nagging reminder in his mind about how little he actually knew about Alec was louder than ever, berating him for not being more careful. 

As he turned down the last strait to Alec’s, he saw him on his bike heading towards him, head nodding as he caught sight of Magnus’s car. With a harsh pullover, Magnus exited the car, paper in hand. 

“What is this, Alec? Tell me what this is.” 

Alec looked down, eyes growing in astonishment and face frozen. 

“I said, what the fuck is this, Alec?! Because I’ll tell you what it looks like to me. It looks like a damn wanted poster with your face on it and the words ‘assault.’ Who the hell did you assault, Alec?” 

Magnus knew he was being livid, his emotions in a fray. He desperately wanted to give Alec a chance to explain himself but fear and hurt thrashed around inside of him. 

This man has been so close to Max and Rafael, how could he have been so blinded?

As he watched Alec stumble through explanations, clearly overwhelmed with this unexpected turn of events, Magnus felt his body get rigid. Thinking about every bit of intimacy they had just shared the night before, how Magnus felt himself fall into a blissful oblivion…it was all gone. His body was cold, his heart shattered. 

The words Alec spoke went through his ears, but they didn’t process. They couldn’t. Not yet. 

“You should go. You should leave, especially before Luke takes a good look at this.” 

He handed the paper to Alec, hands grazing for a moment as Magnus looked into the hazel stare he had grown to adore. Pain was wrought across every hue and Magnus knew his eyes were a mirror image of emotion. No matter how much he wanted to change it all, his heart couldn’t listen to any of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus revved his car back to life, slamming his foot on the gas as he drove out of the driveway of Alec’s house.

After his mind being drilled by the lingering presence of Ragnor, imploring him to not lose Alexander and let his heart run off again, he drove back to hopefully stop Alec before he ran off. 

But he was too late. The house was a wreck, drawers rummaged through and things knocked over, surely from Alec running frantically around. The door was slightly ajar as he leaned against the frame, berating his mind for acting so quickly. For pushing Alec away without listening to his explanation. 

His guard went up so fast that he could barely stop it. 

Where could he be? It was Sunday, so the bus schedule was rare and intermittent. 

_Go to the ferry, Magnus. He’ll be there._

Ragnor called out to him again. His dear friend’s voice had come to him before when he was in need, but he was beyond thankful to have it in this particular moment. 

As he arrived near the dock, he parked his car quickly before bolting out the door, rushing towards the crowd of people lined up for the next boat. 

His eyes scanned over the faces with relentlessness, desperate to find a familiar head of rumpled, dark hair. 

Soon enough, he saw the man he was looking for, his head ducked down as his feet trudged along with the herd of people around him. Magnus couldn’t see his face, but his body language screamed nothing but sadness, and he was impassioned to right it all immediately.

“Alec! Wait!”

Alec’s head whipped around, catching Magnus’s eyes in an instant as he rushed towards him. 

“What are you doing here, Magnus? I’m leaving, just like you asked.” 

Every word he spoke sounded broken, lost. Like he was fighting so harshly with what his heart truly wanted.

Magnus did everything to make sure his gaze was filled with understanding. “Wait, Alec…please. I’m sorry. I was terribly upset before, but I do not want you to leave.” 

Magnus saw tears flooding Alec’s eyes as he tried to sniff them away, two stray droplets sliding down his cheeks. 

“I can’t do that. I can’t stay anymore, it’s not safe for me.” 

He was so desperate to reach out and hold him, feel his warmth against him again but Magnus restrained himself. 

“Alec, please…just tell me what’s wrong. If you’re in trouble, I can help. I want to help you. We can talk to Luke and we can protect—” 

“He’s a cop, Magnus. That won’t solve it. He has power and he uses it to his advantage. That’s not going to change.” Magnus watched as he shook his head, desperate to muster strength in this moment. “I could never…never put you through that or put Max and Raf through that. I won’t be safe if I stay here.” 

He held Magnus’s gaze for a moment before bowing his head once more, breath coming unsteady. Magnus knew he needed to make it impossibly clear of the lengths he would go for him. To protect him and what they had together. 

With firm fingers on his jaw, he tilted Alec’s face up so their eyes met again. Magnus willed himself to have pure affection pouring out of eyes, hoping to plead with Alec with a single look. He let his other hand slowly grasp Alec’s, fingers entangling slowly. 

“Alexander, there is no safer place in the world for you than here…with me. I will never let anyone hurt you.” Magnus moved his hand up Alec’s arm, thumb rubbing him tenderly to soothe his worries. He watched as Alec’s mind calculated, making sense of the part of him that Magnus was offering. 

Hazel eyes were filled with tears, but the shadows started to fade slowly, making Magnus hopeful by the second. 

“I love you, Magnus.” 

Oh. 

Of everything that could have happened next, that response was the last thing he expected. But it turned out to be the best he could have ever imagined. 

Every broken bit of his heart seemed to morph together in a rush, a feeling of rebirth building slowly inside of him. 

He moved his hand to cup Alec’s face gently before pressing their lips together. Relief soared through him and the tension leaving Alec’s body was so apparent, he was worried he might fall into him. 

The kiss was short but purposeful. Magnus pulled back slightly to rest their heads together, gazes locked. 

“I love you. I love you, Alexander Lightwood. Now please…don’t leave.” 

Even after all this, Magnus expected some lingering hesitation and uncertainty. But in an instant, Alec was shaking his head and confirming that there was nowhere else he wanted to be. 

The crowds around them were gone, all loaded onto the ferry as it moved slowly away from the dock. But neither of them cared. Alec dropped his bag at his side and lunged forward, grabbing Magnus’s face to kiss him senseless. Magnus graciously tumbled into his embrace, clutching his firm waist. 

Once their kisses slowed down, he saw Alec’s face look over at the ferry, now on the water and retreating further into the seascape. Magnus pressed a small kiss on his cheek before picking up his bag on the ground and entwining their fingers, pulling him towards his car. 

The familiarity of being next to each other was the most necessary comfort after the emotional clamor of today. After tossing Alec’s bag in the backseat, they climbed into the car. Magnus’s hands rested though, not inserting the key or starting the engine just yet. 

With a small turn of his head, he looked over at Alec, watching the angelic profile of his face for a few quiet moments. The tension in his shoulders was gone and his breath was coming much easier than before. 

But he knew, they both knew. There was so much more they needed to deal with. A storm of hardship was likely headed towards them, but Magnus knew that it could be defeated if they stood together. 

He reached a hand across the console to gently hold Alec’s thigh, thankful when Alec placed both of his hands over it, anxious for some contact. 

“It’ll be okay, Alexander. It will all be okay.” 

Alec looked back at him, smile perking up half his face as he gazed into his eyes. In the medley of feeling, there was something new there: hope. It was shallow still, but it was there. 

“I really wish I believed that as much of you.” 

Magnus responded with a whisper, but just as resilient. 

“We’ll get you there.” 

Alec smiled fully at that, lifting Magnus’s hand up to his lips to kiss them softly.

The action made Magnus smile and with that, he started the car and drove back to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> malec forever, tumblr ---> [@immortalhusbandz](http://immortalhusbandz.tumblr.com)


	8. All These Stumbles and Falls Led Me Straight to Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Magnus helps Alec fight for his life
> 
> (set within Chapters 10 and 11 in Open Up, Everything's Waiting for You, which were the chapters where shit hits the fan; CW: fighting and some mild violence)
> 
> * Chapter title is from Bridge by Aisha Badru WHICH IS FROM THAT AMAZING MALEC PROPOSAL SCENE AND IS SO BEAUTIFUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say I'm coming back, I meant it y'all. 
> 
> I know it's been forever but I have just graduated from my Master's program. It has been a crazy 6-7 months of my life and I have been so busy that I barely had time to even think about this. That being said, I have watched the finale and the wedding was so perfect and everything I could have dreamed of and exactly what Malec deserves. Those feels really made me want to finish this. I reread open up and got reinspired too. I love this story and this universe and I intend to complete it. Now that I have time, I definitely will. Thank you for your patience. I want to give this completed story as my final gift to this fandom that I have loved for years. 
> 
> PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus and Alec remained in the bath for a while, limbs soaking in the scented water as their bodies remained wrapped in each other. Magnus gazed softly at Alec, every blink of his lids reminding him how thankful he was that he was here again. Safe.

Once the water became more cool than warm, Magnus coaxed them out. He unfolded a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around Alec’s shoulders, pressing a small kiss to his lips as he smiled at him. It was then that Magnus noticed the peace in Alec’s hazel eyes. After seeing those orbs fraught with fear and stress throughout the day, it was a blessing to them both. 

Magnus quietly grabbed another towel as they both dried themselves off before moving into Magnus’s room. The lights were already off, but the moon was bright outside, casting a gentle glow across the room. Wordlessly, Alec reached for his boxers at the end of the bed, slipping them on before heading to the side of the bed near the window. 

Watching him closely, Magnus followed suit as he put on his silky boxers and joined Alec. The bed creaked gently from the weight of the two men as they made themselves comfortable. Alec was on his back, eyes cast upward in contemplation. 

Magnus knew there was so much on his mind and any moment of relief was often short-lived. This was the kind of situation you could distract yourself from too long. It needed to be dealt with for real peace to happen. 

He moved closer to Alec, lying on his side as he pressed their bodies together in a show of comfort. Magnus rested his hand on Alec’s chest, finger tangling gently in the thick hair. His fingers moved slowly as he rested his head alongside Alec’s. 

“Thank you, Magnus.” 

Alec’s voice was slightly rough but still a whisper. 

“For what, my dear?” 

His head turned to the side, locking gazes with Magnus. His eyes were slightly glossy, showing the tears that were building. Magnus brought his hand up to Alec’s face, brushing his fingers along the tender skin of his cheek. 

“For loving me. For showing me what love is supposed to feel like.” 

Magnus’s heart broke a little at that, knowing that Alec had suffered for so long thinking he had to be used to so much pain. That love was something that was always synonymous with pain. 

But he had changed that for him. He was so unbelievably happy to give him that. 

“It is my honor, Alexander.” Magnus kissed him then, just a gentle press of lips that still felt so full and warm between them. Alec melted into it, pressing their foreheads together and he sighed in relief. 

As tantalizing as Alec’s lips were, Magnus knew that the thing they needed most was sleep. He broke the kiss slowly as he guided Alec to lay on his side, back facing his chest. Their bodies slotted together with ease as Magnus wrapped a strong arm around Alec’s waist. 

Alec was quick to entwine their fingers, snuggling close into Magnus’s chest. Magnus rested his nose in the back of Alec’s neck, short hairs tickling the skin there. With every second that passed, Magnus could feel the ease seeping through Alec’s bones as he drifted towards sleep. 

Magnus pressed a final kiss to Alec’s shoulder, murmuring one final ‘I love you’ into the skin there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, the sun was shining brightly, holding promises of a beautiful day for the 4th of July celebration in Southport.

Magnus was ready to embrace every second of the sunshine, so he and Alec set up breakfast for the boys on the patio. Soon enough, the boys came tumbling downstairs, eager with hunger. They all ate bagels and fruit with delight, the sun beaming stronger with every passing minute. Alexander was sitting across from him and he could barely contain his smile as he watched him help Max spread the perfect amount of cream cheese on his bagel. 

Max gave him a big smile as he gulped down his juice, immediately hollering that he wanted more. Before he could say anything, Rafael offered to refill his glass along with his own. Both Max and Magnus thanked him as the boy made his way into the kitchen. 

It wasn’t unusual for Rafael to be helpful around the house, but his mind pushed him to follow his son. 

In the kitchen, he saw Raf opening the fridge and pulling the orange juice out. He walked in and smiled at him, ruffling his hair gently before walking to the coffee maker. Magnus filled his mug quickly before turning back to Rafael. 

He spoke softly as he began, “Rafael, sweetheart…you’re alright with Alexander being here, right? Because if you aren’t comfortable, I understand, and we can—” 

“He can stay here. I like him, Papa.” 

Magnus stopped his sentence immediately as he gazed at his son, nothing but honesty shining back. 

“You do?”

“Yeah. He’s really nice. It’s kinda nice having another person around here. And he _really_ seems to like you.” 

He felt himself choke up slightly at the beautiful graciousness and maturity of his son, especially how it flourished every single day. Magnus reached over to Rafael, wrapping an arm around him and kissing him on the cheek, making him laugh brightly. 

It was unclear if he would ever truly understand how he was blessed with such wonderful boys and how their life together had healed him. 

Later in the morning as they got ready for the festivities, Maia had called him and said she needed to help with some deliveries for the school, so he asked Rafael to sit at the store for about 10 minutes. But it was when he picked him up so they could all head to the festival that Magnus had a brief moment of concern. 

He locked up the store after picking up Rafael and he noticed that his son was holding his hand very tightly. 

“Is everything okay?” Magnus noticed that Rafael was looking out across the crowd of people heading to the festival, seemingly dazed. However, he snapped out of it quickly and looked up at him with a small smile. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go!” He ran to where Alec and Max were standing, grabbing Alec’s free hand. 

Magnus let the moment shake off of him as he sauntered over to his people and they made their way to the center of town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bright, sunny day was transforming into a clear summer night, no cloud daring to cover the twinkling stars. Darkness grew across town further and further as Magnus, Alec, and the boys walked leisurely back to the house, planning to set up camp on the roof for the fireworks.

Both of the boys were deliriously happy after so much excitement and Magnus had to admit that his mood wasn’t far off. Being around his boys while they embraced their childhood on a summer’s day made his heart light enough. 

But having a stolen moment where he and Alec got to dance together under the setting sun, eyes locked as their bodies held each other close, had sent him swooning. 

Rafael and Max ran just ahead of them while he and Alec held hands. Magnus made sure to give Alec a small, recognizable squeeze as he chased after his boys. But before he could catch them, Alec went speeding by and grasped Max in his arms, lifting him high as he yelled in delight and Rafael followed after. It was such a beautiful sight to behold that Magnus felt his heart feel alight at Alec and his boys enjoying each other’s company. 

And that’s when he felt it. 

The faintest of a pinprick at the back of his neck, rushing into a chill feeling across his back. He felt the presence of being watched all around him and he whipped his head around, scanning the area. 

They were walking down the road that led to the store, currently lined with small groups of people walking around, but everyone seemed to be caught up in their own business. The bushes nearby rustled with the breeze and people seemed to be settling around to watch fireworks. 

Nothing seemed out of place, but Magnus could not let go of that feeling in the back of his neck. It faded slowly as they entered the house, making their way upstairs to sit on the flat roof area. 

He really hoped it was nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec promised he would be quick to get the ice cream popsicles the boys loved from the store. With a quick kiss on Magnus’s cheek, he climbed back inside the house and in a few seconds, he watched Alec rushing across the street and into the store with a fond smile.

Moments after, he heard the first tell-tale pops as a few smaller fireworks began. The boys shouted in delight as they watched the sky light up and Magnus took in the sight of his delighted boys before directing his eyes upward as well. The sparkling lights danced along the water in a way that could mystify anyone. 

His eyes drifted for a moment when he suddenly caught sight of the street below, seeing two figures standing near the store. One of them was Alec but there was a man he had never seen before. 

Even from this distance, he could see Alec’s unhappiness across his features. The man looked slightly unkempt and everything about his stance screamed aggression. 

And he felt it again. The same feeling in the back of his neck as they walked towards the house. That something dangerous was about to happen. 

Suddenly, he saw the man with Alec firmly grab his arm and even from the distance, he could see fear in Alec’s eyes. His head sprang into action and he started to move inside. 

“Boys, we need to get inside.”

Max’s attention was now on the street below. “Papa, who is that man with Alec?” Rafael had noticed as well, eyes growing in fear as he took in the tense situation down below. 

“I don’t know, honey, but I am going to find out. Come inside.” 

He helped the boys get inside of the house and sat them on the living room couch. Magnus instructed them to stay there until he came back, his voice firm before he ran outside. 

His heart fell to his stomach as he saw what the situation had changed to. Alec had been pushed to the ground as the man, who he knew to be Kevin now, kicked him in the ribs. His feet took flight as he ran, barely recognizing the knife in the man’s hands, as he grabbed his back and threw him to the ground. 

The man looked like flames were burning through his eyes, his expression filled with rage. He attempted to fight Magnus back, but Magnus maintained his hold on him, legs locking him in place. 

When Kevin tried to bring the knife closer to his body, fury overtook Magnus as he punched him in the face twice. But suddenly, Magnus’s body got flung over and he felt Kevin work to keep him down as they threw more fists. His fist slammed back against the ground, pain shooting through his arm. 

His head was dizzy, causing him to lose focus for a few moments, but he could hear the panicked yell of Max nearby. Everything inside of him froze in fear knowing that Max wasn’t safely inside the house. 

Magnus looked up and saw that as Alec tried to make his way to protect Max, Kevin threw him to the ground as he tried to approach Max. His beautiful boy stood as tall as he could and that sent fire through his body as he pulled himself up, tackling Kevin to the ground and throwing the knife far away from everyone. Kevin fought back viciously but Magnus was relentless, fueled by the anger that this man would dare to threaten Max for a second. 

Magnus was so wrapped in their altercation that he didn’t recognize the lights of Luke’s police car surrounding him. It wasn’t until Luke was pulling him off of Kevin while his partner held him down that the haze of anger faded. 

Luke held onto his arms, gaze permeating as he snapped Magnus out of his trance. 

“It’s over, Magnus. He’s being arrested.” 

Magnus looked back at him, eyes registering as he nodded slightly. 

“Go take care of your family.” 

His family. That meaning of that word had grown from just Max and Rafael. He turned his head and saw Alec holding Max tightly. Magnus ran over, embracing both of them sitting on the ground as he tucked his face near Alec’s neck. 

Magnus whispered gently into Alec’s ear, words that he was so glad were finally true. “You’re safe.” 

Soon after, Rafael came running out of the house and alerted them of how he called Luke, recognizing the man as the one who had been in the shop this morning. Magnus’s heart swelled at the pride he felt for his boys, how tall they stood in the face of something so frightening. 

With that pride came relief. Relief that Alec had nothing to fear anymore. That the beautiful man he loved would be safe. 

No fireworks could compare to the site of everyone he loved, safe in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is @immortalhusbandz


	9. Put Your Body Next to Mine and Dream On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: the aftermath of the episode with Kevin and Ragnor's letter (aka things fall into place) 
> 
> \-- takes place at end of Ch 11 and all of Ch 12 for Open Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!!   
> Thank you so much for sticking around and for all the support. It is so nice to keep writing this and I can't wait to finish the last chapter for you. This is the last chapter that is part of the main storyline of both stories, and the chapter 10 that is coming is more of an epilogue, and also the last part of the story. And with something like that, you can be DAMN SURE what I will be writing about. Something with suits and flowers and cake and beautiful vows and things like that.   
> Also, please enjoy my callback to that beautiful moment of Magnus brushing Alec's hair off his face in bed. I'm still not over that. Damn I miss them.   
> LOVE YOU ALL THANKS FOR READING AND COMMENTING AND KUDOSING!!! You make me so happy
> 
> xxxxxxx

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the warm yellow light from the nightstand cascaded on the words before him, the atmosphere should have allowed him plow through this book.

But Magnus had read the same line six times now, unable to move any more forward. His mind was so filled with thought, the book felt like a useless weight in his hands. He still held onto it though. It served as an anchor, a temporary one at least. 

The nightmare of earlier had ended and even though his boys were safe in their bed, Magnus was still shaken. After the uncertain past that his boys faced before entering his life, Magnus vowed to himself that they would live safe, carefree lives in his care. 

A lot of those promises broke tonight, but he was blown away by the resilience his boys stood in the face of danger. They protected him, they protected Alec…his heart expanded with how much he cared for everyone currently under this roof.

His eyes continued to scan the same word over and over as he heard the unlatching of the door, Alec appearing just after. His eyes were cast down in thought, but peace was clear on his features. 

“Everything okay, Alexander?” 

With that, Alec looked right at him, eyes glimmering as stress seeped out of his shoulders by the second. 

“Yeah. Everything’s okay. Better than okay, I think.” 

Magnus turned to set his book back on the nightstand before nestling into the pillows. Alec had mentioned that he wanted to check in with Max before they all went to bed. He was curious about their conversation, knowing that Max had nothing but fondness for Alec. Magnus would need to ask about it in the morning.

His eyes watched Alec’s movement as he took off his clothes. Every item felt like a layer of anxiety that was leaving him. 

He would never have to put that back on. Magnus would make sure of it.

Alec’s warm body joined him under the covers and Magnus grabbed on quickly, wrapping his arms firmly across hot skin as he nuzzled into his neck. His lips pursed to press a small kiss, feeling the gentle thump of Alec’s pulse. 

“Magnus…” Alec’s voice sounded so hollow and Magnus knew instantly what was coming. “I’m so—” 

His body was always two paces ahead and he moved quickly, pressing his finger to Alec’s lips to halt his words. 

“Stop right there, Alec. I don’t want you to apologize. I told you I would fight for you and I did. And I’m beyond glad I did, because now you are safe and in my arms. Tonight was terrifying, yes, but it’s over now and he will never hurt you again.” 

Magnus did his best to say those last words firmly, so they would stick. 

Because it was true. He learned tonight that he would fight for his love with everything inside of him. It felt bigger than himself. It felt greater, stronger, full of certainty and devotion to each other’s happiness. 

And to see that same feeling glistening in Alec’s eyes right now? He had never felt so sure about something in his life. 

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead, lips lingering for just a moment before returning to the crook of Alec’s neck. He settled into the warmth there and his mind swam towards sleep almost immediately, but not before he heard Alec whisper back. 

“I love you, Magnus.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Those moments before you truly woke up were something to relish. The alarm hasn’t rung, or the sun isn’t totally up yet, so you were in this sleep limbo. Your body was still rested but you were conscious of the fact that you were resting.

Magnus had a habit of waking up just before his alarm, so he always let himself embrace those drowsy minutes before he had to start his day. 

Those minutes were made infinitely better when he was wrapped in Alec’s embrace. With him, that time was filled with slightly messy kisses and fumbling grasps of skin as they found further comfort in each other. 

This morning was no exception. 

Magnus laid on his side, comfortably encased in Alec’s arms as he felt the warmth of Alec’s chest against his back. He was probably about half awake and Magnus was content to let himself linger in this haze for longer. But soon enough, he felt lips he was madly in love with pressing against his back. 

Each kiss was slow but assured, working their way deliberately downwards. Magnus let out a content sigh as he felt Alec’s lips in the small of his back, the skin curiously tender there. Alec’s lips moved on, traversing across his hipbone as he gently nudged Magnus to lie on his back. 

He could barely control the small moans of contentment that escaped his lips as Alec continued, kissing across his bare chest and nestling near his collarbone. He traced a line of kisses up Magnus’s neck until he finally opened his eyes, seeing glowing hazel stare down at him. 

Magnus’s voice was still rough with sleep when he spoke, but still held a hint of tease. “Good morning to you, too.”

Alec smirked back, lips quirking up on one side. “Good morning, Magnus.” 

They kissed swiftly, bodies pressing against each other with slow heat as they embraced. The taste of Alec was enchanting, especially in the sleepy haze of the morning. Their lips danced across each other, each press getting more fervent than the last. 

And as Alec moved his lips back downwards, capturing Magnus in his mouth as he pushed him over the edge with pleasure, a thought perked up in the back of Magnus’s mind. 

_Please let more of my mornings be like this. Please stay with me here._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day had been an easy one, calm and serene. Like so many other summer days Magnus had experienced in Southport.

It was truly a blessing to live somewhere that surrounded him with this feeling. It was the ideal place to settle, for both him and his boys. 

And hopefully…for Alexander too. 

Magnus stood at his wooden desk, facing the window that looked onto the front yard where the boys were playing frisbee. The sky was in transition, slowly making its way towards sunset but taking its time to get there. Beyond the dock, the water glistened back at him as he regarded Alec’s form looking out at the expanse. 

After Alec had showered him with pleasure this morning, he shared with Magnus about what Max said to him last night. About asking to call him Daddy. 

The gesture by Max nearly threatened to take his breath away but not nearly as much as the carefulness that Alec mentioned that moment. He treated it with care and respect, fully aware of what was being asked of him. He was being offered more than just a name; it was a family, a home, a life. 

And Alexander wanted it. He yearned for it and made that abundantly clear to Magnus. 

After all the pain he had been through, the way he loved Magnus was so fearless and strong, Magnus would only ever say yes. So, he did. Their promise was sealed with more tender kisses as their bodies entangled in bed. 

But there was still one more thing that Alec needed to know. 

He had taken the letter from Ragnor out of his desk and he held it carefully in his hands as he looked out the window. There was a message inside this envelope, one that Magnus wasn’t even totally sure of, but he finally knew who this letter belonged to. 

In fighting for his happiness and his chance for love, Alec had also healed Magnus’s heart and unlocked feelings he had never felt so fiercely. This letter belongs to him. 

His feet acted quickly, moving him out of the house and across the yard, blowing kisses to his boys as he made his way to Alec. 

Once behind him, he wrapped his arms around his waist and held him close. After hearing about his nostalgia about his first day in Southport, Magnus didn’t think he could wait anymore. 

Magnus moved to Alec’s side, pulling the letter out of his pocket and handing it to Alec. 

“Here. This is for you.” 

“For me? What is it?” 

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at that, shaking his head at his own oblivion. 

“I’m not sure, honestly, but I’ve been told it’s for you to understand.” Magnus reached a comforting hand out to Alec’s shoulder. “Trust me. I’ll be at the house with the kids, come join us when you’re ready.” 

With a kiss on Alec’s cheek, he left him to soak in Ragnor’s words, whatever they were. Magnus kept a small smile on his face as he made it back to the front yard. The boys were utterly enraptured in their summer bliss, running around the yard with glee. Magnus went onto the porch to watch them, taking a sip of his wine that he had nearly forgotten about. 

He leaned against the porch and took in the beauty before him, trying to calm his heart as he waited for Alec to return. If he knew Ragnor at all (which he certainly did), he was sure that letter was a show of gratefulness that someone helped Magnus away from his self-deprecating tendencies and giving too much love to the wrong people. 

That the one who healed his heart would stand out and if Magnus knew who it was, that Ragnor would be confident in that as well. 

Alec’s back was still to him, head down as he read the letter. He had no clue how long it was but Ragnor certainly loved the art of the word, no matter how many it took. That thought made him chuckle as he took another sip of his wine, silently toasting his old friend. 

Once he looked back up, Alexander was no longer facing the water. He was heading to the house, determination in his step. There was awe and affection all over his face as he locked eyes with Magnus, the intensity sending chills down Magnus’s spine. His heart was pounding, and he was sure Alec was feeling the same. 

He made his way up the steps to Magnus and before he could get a word out, Alec grasped his face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Magnus could hardly contain the smile on his face as they kissed each other with insistence. There was a relentlessness in Alec’s lips, communicating so much emotion that Magnus wanted to embrace every ounce of. 

When they took a breath, their foreheads rested against each other. Magnus rubbed his hands up Alec’s back soothingly, soaking in everything he was feeling. 

They sat down on the porch swing together, arms wrapped around each other with an achingly beautiful comfort. They watched as the boys played around in the grass as the sky transformed into new colors with the sunset. Alec’s head rested on Magnus’s shoulder, Alec inhaling deeply every few seconds as if he was trying to take everything in. 

But they both felt it, they both knew. After years of searching, they were home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was long gone, replaced by a shining moon that illuminated the bedroom. It cast beautiful shadows across Alec’s face as they laid on their sides, facing each other. Those gorgeous hazel eyes were closed and the crease in his brow had dissipated.

Magnus’s heart swelled as he looked at the man laying before him. He moved his hand forward to brush back some of the hair on his forehead. His fingers endured for a moment, brushing along the tender skin of his cheek. Finally, he pressed his lips to Alec’s forehead, lingering at the warmth there for a moment before settling in beside Alec.

Just as his eyes were about to close, Alec spoke. 

“Magnus?” 

“Yes, my dear.” 

Before he answered, Alec moved to wrap his arm around Magnus’s waist, locking their bodies even closer together. His eyes opened gently, the hazel looking richer and browner than Magnus had ever seen, flecks of gold making it more breathtaking. 

“I love you so much.” 

The words were spoken so genuinely, like it was the only thing Alec ever wanted to say. 

Magnus had been abundantly thankful for so many parts of his life, even more so lately as Alec entered it. But nothing compared to what reverberated through his bones now. 

He felt so sure that his heart would be loved, protected, and embraced. He had found a man with a soul that shined through his every word and every action, and by some miracle, he had found Magnus. 

He had found Magnus in a place he thought he lost himself and then found his purpose. He made every moment filled with love. 

It was all he ever wanted. 

“I love you endlessly, Alexander.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> COME SAY HI!! [@immortalhusbandz](http://immortalhusbandz.tumblr.com)


End file.
